Les Héros ne se brisent pas
by Sora93
Summary: Alors que Sakura est en cinquième, qu'elle est heureuse et que tout vas bien, elle fait un rêve ou une copie d'elle plus âgée veux la prévenir. De la vont s'enchainer une série d'événement entre deux mondes. Sakura, au centre de tout ça arrivera-t-elle à s'en sortir? Où sera-t-elle briser?...
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

C'est une de mes première histoire longue que j'ai écrit et franchement, je n'arrive pas être satisfaite... Je l'ai écrit et réécrit plusieurs fois mais je trouve qu'il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne vas pas... Mais en ce moment, je n'arrivais plus à l'améliorer.

Du coup, je me suis dit qu'avoir un avis d'autres personnes pouvait m'aider...

Donc n'hésitait vraiment pas à dire ce qui ne va pas...

* * *

Sakura éteignit la lumière en souriant. Depuis quelque temps, elle était heureuse.

Elle avait bien grandis depuis la chasse aux cartes. Fini la petite écolière, à présent elle était au collège, en cinquième et avait changé. Sa silhouette s'était étoffer et, faisant toujours beaucoup de sport, elle était en forme. Sa poitrine n'avait peut-être toujours pas vraiment grandi mais échange, elle avait de longues et fines jambes. Elle n'était peut-être pas une gravure de mode mais elle s'assumait totalement. Niveau caractère, elle avait mûri mais semblait toujours répandre la joie autour d'elle. Parmi ses amis, elle était celle sur qui ils pouvaient toujours compter pour se confié, être consoler ou défendu.

Son groupe d'amis était en plus resté globalement le même depuis l'école primaire. Il y avait toujours Chiharu et Yamasaki qui s'était finalement mis en couple, Naoko, Rika, et bien évidement, Tomoyo était toujours présente au poste. Shaolan et Meiling avait fini par s'installer définitivement au Japon tout comme Eriol, Mme Mizuki, Spinel Sun et Nakuru. Bien que depuis le temps, on aurait pu penser que Sakura et Shaolan sortiraient enfin ensemble, ce n'était toujours pas le cas, au plus grand bonheur de son frère Toya, souvent charrié par Yukito sur ce sujet. Elle avait toujours ses cartes adorées et Kero n'avait pas changé…

Son père avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il se passait des choses étranges sous son toit et avait appris pour la magie qu'avaient ses deux enfants. Il avait accepté le tout, étant toujours fidèle à lui-même.

Son frère avait fait des études courtes et travaillait maintenant avec son père en archéologie. Il était maintenant en couple avec Nakuru et ils prévoyaient de s'installer ensemble avant la fin de l'année.

Elle avait donc tout pour être heureuse. C'est avec ses pensé qu'elle s'endormit.

 _Elle flottait dans une mer sans lumière..._

 _-Tu dois les sauver…._

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Sakura._

 _-Je suis toi. Dit la voix en apparaissant devant elle._

 _La jeune fille ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Elle était bien devant elle-même, mais une version plus âgée. La Sakura du Futur avait l'air d'en avoir beaucoup trop vu. Ses yeux était vide, sans émotion à part la douleur et le désespoir, elle avait l'ai décharné, torturé, aussi bien dans son altitude que dans son apparence. Ses vêtement, en lambeau ne cachait rien de ses cicatrice et de ses blessures._

 _-Je suis la dernière en vie… Tous, un part un, ils me les ont pris… Je t'en supplie, sauve-les…_

 _-Mais qui ? Comment ?_

 _La Sakura du future la dévisagea avec ses yeux vide et effrayant._

 _-Il vaut peut-être mieux que je te montre… sinon, tu ne comprendras jamais avant de le vivre…_

 _Et la Sakura du présent fut aspirer dans les souvenirs de l'autre elle… Des souvenirs de tortures, de meurtres, de viols, de souffrance… Sa avait commencé par Toya, alors qu'il allait se marier avec Nakuru, alors enceinte… Il n'y avait eu aucun survivant de la petite famille. Un part un, ils étaient tous mort, d'une façon tous plus horrible les uns que les autres. Et tous devant les yeux de la maîtresse des cartes. Tomoyo, Shaolan, Meiling, Eriol… tous…_

 _-Tu dois les sauver… dis finalement le rêve à la fin des souvenir. Je t'en prie, sauve les et fait un monde ou ma nièce, ma famille pourra vivre en souriant… Je t'en supplie...Devient plus forte… Protège-les…_

 _-Comment ? Comment je peux empêcher ça ? Demanda Sakura, en larme devant ce qu'elle venait de voir._

 _-Je peux te relier à un autre monde… Mais tu devras y vivre une vie… une personne meurt et tu la remplace. Tu pourras y devenir plus forte… Mais les deux monde serons à jamais lié… les blessures que tu recevras dans un monde seront répercuter sur l'autre, bien que si tu meurs dans cet autre monde, tu resteras en vie dans celui-ci, tu garderas à jamais les marque sans être vraiment blesser… Tu devras te battre…_

 _-Je m'en fiche ! Je me fiche de devoir me battre constamment, je veux juste les sauver ! Ouvre le passage entre les deux mondes !_

 _-Qu'il en soit ainsi... Merci, maintenant, je peux mourir en paix…_

 _La Sakura du future fit son premier sourire en disparaissant dans des éclat de lumière._

Le lendemain, contrairement à son habitude, Sakura ne se leva pas en retard. Elle se leva même trop tôt. Elle en profita pour se laver et penser ses blessures. À la fin, elle regarda pensivement le téléphone blanc dans sa main. À partir de maintenant, elle était Kinomoto Sakura ici. Mais elle était aussi Minowa Gin, Héroïne de Shinjuu-sama. Et quoi qu'il en coûte, elle allait sauver tous ce qu'elle aimait.


	2. Chapter 2

-Gin… Dit difficilement Sumi.

-On dirait que je suis la seule qui puisse bouger, répondis Gin. C'est peut-être effrayent mais je vais m'en charger. Laissez-moi faire. Reposez-vous. À plus.

Et elle partit rapidement. « Ces enfoiré » marmonna-t-elle en regardant les vertex responsables des blessures de Sumi et Sonoko. La jeune héroïne se dépêcha de les dépasser. Une fois devant eux, elle fit apparaître ses armes et dis avec colère.

-Vous avez bien avancé… _elle traça une ligne au sol_. Mais après cette ligne, vous ne ferez plus un pas ! _Elle attaqua en se défendant des flèches d'un des vertex grâce à ses épées. Elle fut tout de même toucher deux fois._ Je me souviens de cette attaque ! Et de celle qui suit ! Je les ai déjà vues ! _Elle esquiva les attaques et lança son épée sur un des Vertex. Elle se planta dessus._ Où est ce que vous regardez ?! _Elle récupéra son épée mais n'eut pas le temps d'achever le vertex, elle dut éviter une autre attaque et se protéger d'une autre. Elle se fit encore couper deux fois._ Bravo...Vous avez réussi ! _Elle attaqua._ Ça fait mal ! Faites-vous toucher par vos amis ! Vous devez tous dégager de là ! _Elle attaqua mais se fit transpercer le flan avant d'avoir pu achever le vertex. Elle fut jetée au sol et cracha du sang. Les vertex continuèrent à avancer._ _ **Si ces choses atteignent Shinjuu-sama…**_ _elle se releva difficilement en se souvenant du visage de tous ceux qui lui était cher._ Comme si j'allais les laisser faire… je ne vais pas les laissez faire… _Elle avança difficilement._ Jamais... _Puis attaqua en se protégeant de ses armes bien qu'elle se fit blesser._ Je reviendrai ! Je protégerai ! _Elle attaqua en évitant ou détournant les attaques._ Vous les monstres, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre cette force ! _Ell_ e _se fit transpercer de nouveau le flan._ C'est ce qui fait un être humain ! _Puis le pied…_ C'est la détermination ! C'est la volonté ! _Elle se fit transpercer encore et encore mais attaqua quand même._ C'est notre esprit ! Elle _continua d'attaqué dans un ballet rouge. Elle se fit transpercée, encore et encore mais continua. Elle devait continuer. Elle avait promis de ramener ses souvenirs à son petit frère. Elle avait promis…_

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut et bondis vers les toilette. Elle vomi le tout ce qu'il y avait dans son ventre.

Elle était morte…

Gin Minowa était morte…

Elle était Gin Minowa…

Elle était morte…

-Oy ! Sakura, tout va bien ? Demanda son frère.

À l'entente de sa voix, Sakura se souvenu. Elle faisait sa pour eux. Elle devait rester forte ! La jeune femme regarda son bras. En tant que Gin, il lui avait été arraché durant la bataille… une grande cicatrice parcourrai plus de la moitié de son avant-bras… en remontant son haut, elle remarqua que s'était la même chose pour son flan, là où elle avait été transpercé plusieurs fois. Son corps était recouvert de cicatrices… La preuve qu'elle avait sauvé des vies, et qu'elle allait encore en sauver…

-Sakura ?

La voix de son frère la ramena à la réalité. Elle avait mal… Elle sentait encore ces flèches la transpercer… Elle sentait encore son cœur s'arrêter de battre… De la bile lui remonta à la gorge. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle.

-Tout va bien ?… Sakura ?!

Toya s'accroupit derrière elle et pris sa température.

-Tu as de la fièvre… Viens, je vais dire à papa d'appeler ton collège pour dire que tu es malade, dit-il en la portant jusque dans sa chambre.

-Je vais bien, protesta-elle difficilement.

Non, c'était faux… Elle venait de mourir… Elle n'allait pas bien… Les larmes lui remontèrent jusqu'aux yeux… Elle avait promis qu'elle ramènera des souvenir à son frère… ses deux petits frère adoré… Mais non, elle était morte…

Plus tard. Plus tard, elle serait forte… Mais pour le moment, elle avait mal… Tout son corps la lançait, elle avait le bras tout engourdis et l'impression que son flan se déchirait… Elle n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout… Mais elle ne pouvait pas expliquer tout ça à son frère… Elle n'avait personne à qui se confier, personne à qui avoué sa douleur… elle n'avait plus le droit d'être faible parce qu'il en valait de la vie de tous ses proche… Et pour ça, elle était seule… Elle resterait seule jusqu'au bout… Jusqu'à ce que tous ce finissent…

-Sakura ?

La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était dans son lit et que les larmes dévaler sur ses joues.

-Grand frère…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Grand frère…

-Sakura ?

-Grand frère…

-Attend, je vais appeler le médecin, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille continua de pleurer en regardant son frère quitter la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas… lui qui avait toujours compris tout ce qui la concernait ne comprenait pas… Parce qu'il ne savait pas… Elle était seule… Totalement seul…

Elle sentit la clé autour de son cou. Ses cartes… Elle avait besoin de ses cartes.

-Maîtresse ?

Sakura regarda Yué qui venait de traverser sa fenêtre à travers ses larmes.

-Les cartes…

-Maîtresse ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant, l'air inquiet.

-J'ai besoin des cartes… Les cartes…

-Vous ne pouvez pas les appeler dans votre état, vous êtes brûlante de fièvre…

-Les cartes…

L'ange la regarda avec inquiétude et fini par les lui donner. La jeune fille les sera contre elle. Avec ses cartes, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, elles la comprenaient malgré tout. Même dans ce passé apocalyptique, elles avaient étaient avec elle jusqu'au bout. Elle finit par s'endormir, les larmes coulant toujours sur son visage.

-Yué ? Demanda Toya en revenant dans la chambre de sa sœur.

-Chut, elle s'est endormis, chuchota l'ange. Où est Kerberos ?

-Il est partit temporairement hier soir, je crois qu'il avait RDV avec Spinel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas…

-En même temps dans cet état…

-Non, ce n'est pas seulement ça… elle ne le sait pas mais Kerberos et moi pouvons ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressent mais dans une moindre mesure.

-Et ?

-Son corps tout entier et douloureux… Pas comme une simple maladie… Pendant un moment, j'ai presque eu l'impression d'être transpercer par quelque chose… Mais ce qui m'a le plus inquiété, c'est que nos contrats se sont rompus pendant un moment, comme si elle était morte…

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe avec Sakura ? Demanda Kero en passant à son tour la fenêtre, inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas… Mais elle nous cache des choses…

-Toi aussi tu l'as ressentie…

-Oui.

Toya regarda les deux gardiens puis sa sœur, inquiet. La jeune fille serai les cartes dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Même dans son sommeil, les larmes ne cessaient de couler.

-Je peux vous la confier ? Je dois aller travailler et peut-être qu'à l'un de vous, elle se confira… Le docteur doit venir passer dans la demi-heure.

-Je m'en occuperai, répondis simplement l'ange.

Et Toya partie, inquiet pour sa sœur et pour se mauvais pressentiment qui ne le quittait pas depuis presque deux mois…

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Quand Sakura se réveilla, elle remarqua tout d'abord qu'elle avait vraiment mal à la tête. Puis que tout son corps était douloureux. Et elle se souvenus des derniers événements. Elle était morte…

-Tout va bien ?

Elle regarda Yukito à travers les larmes qui c'étaient remise à couler.

-Hé ? Sakura ?

-Yukito…

-Oui, je suis là… Tu sais Sakura, quand quelque chose ne va pas, le mieux est de se confier généralement… tu ne pleurerais pas autant si tu étais dans ce lit juste à cause de ta maladie… Tu n'es pas seule Sakura, alors autant en profiter non ?

À ses mots, le visage de la maîtresse des cartes se changea en une moue amère. La solitude avait plusieurs visages… Et là, elle avait beau être entourer par autant de personnes, aucune ne savait ce qu'elle vivait… Et même s'il savait, ils ne comprendraient pas… Ils n'étaient jamais morts eux… Ils n'avaient jamais continué de se battre même si leurs corps tombaient en lambeau… Ils ne connaissaient pas la douleur de perdre un bras…

-Sakura ? Tout va bien… Tu n'es pas seule… Dit doucement Yukito en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu sais Yukito, la solitude à plusieurs visages… répondit-elle au bout d'un moment en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte du gardien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je disais juste sa comme sa… Fit-elle simplement en se recouchant.

Elle pouvait tout de même remercier Yukito pour une chose : grâce à lui, elle avait repris ses esprits. Le moment de faiblesse était passé, maintenant, elle devait continuer à être forte. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils sauraient tout. Mais pour le moment, elle devait jouer solo.

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Le soir venu, elle allait mieux. La jeune fille était tout de même morte dans cet autre monde, il était forcé qu'il est des conséquences ici. Tout son corps était peut-être douloureux mais elle ne s'en préoccupait plus vraiment : avec l'entraînement et les bataille, elle avait presque toujours des douleurs dans son monde d'origine.

Elle se pencha sur ses carte, en particulier Dark et Light, les plus sage.

-Dites, est ce que la formule « tout ira bien » est aussi valable dans ce genre de situation ? _Les cartes brillèrent, comme pour lui dire « oui »_. Je vois… Désoler… J'ai dû vous faire souffrir… Je vous le promets, je vous promets que je ne mourrai pas… Je ne vous laisserez pas seul… ou en tout cas, je ferais toujours de mon mieux pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je vous promets… Mais je dois devenir plus forte. J'en ai fait la promesse… _Les cartes se remirent à briller, diffusant une douce chaleur… Sakura avait l'impression d'être dans les bras de sa mère…_

C'est sur ces pensé que la jeune fille s'endormit.

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Le matin suivant, la maîtresse des cartes se réveilla encore tôt en soupirant. Elle se remettait à peine de sa mort en tant que Gin que la voilà devenu Yuki Yuna…

-Tu sais Sakura, peu importe combien tu essayes de cacher quelque chose, à un moment, ce secret fini toujours par ce savoir. Et à ce moment, prie pour que ce soit toi qui l'ais dit. Parce que sinon, beaucoup de personne risque de te tourner le dos…

La jeune fille regarda Kero. Contrairement à son habitude, il avait un visage sérieux… Il semblait vraiment inquiet. Elle ne put empêcher la gratitude de monter en elle… Même si au fond, elle était seul et que personne ne savait, il y avait toujours des gens qui se souciait d'elle…

-Vous le serez un jour Kero… Vous le serez un jour… Mais moi pour ma part, je ne vous direz rien avant que tout ne soit fini. Pour le moment, fait moi juste confiance… Je dois gérer seule cette situation…

-… Peux-tu me promettre que ce que tu fais n'est pas dangereux… ? Fini-t-il par dire en soupirant.

-… Non… Pas vraiment… C'est dangereux… Même très dangereux... Bien plus que la chasse aux cartes… Il va sûrement m'arriver plein de truc que vous ne comprendrez pas… Mais si j'y arrive, ils seront tous sauver… Toi aussi…

-Sakura… Te rend tu comptes que pendant un moment, hier, nos contrat ce sont rompu, comme si tu étais morte ? Sais-tu seulement l'inquiétude que ça nous à causer à Yué et moi ?

-Tu ne sais pas tout Kero… Quand tu seras tous, tu comprendras. Tu n'approuveras probablement pas, mais tu comprendras… Je fais tout ça pour vous… Parce que si j'échoue, ce qui vous arrivera à tous sera bien pire que de simplement perdre un maître…

\- Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu dis ? Tu parles du moment où nous serons tout, mais ce moment, ce serai quand ?

-… Certainement pas avant un an ou deux…

-Et tu comptes risquer ta vie seule pendant tout ce temps ?!

-Sans aucune hésitation, répondit-elle immédiatement en le regardant dans les yeux. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle Kero, largement.

-… Tu t'isole seule Sakura… Si à un moment, tu tombes, il risque de n'y avoir personne pour te rattraper… Tu dis que tu fais tout ça pour nous protéger, mais qui te protégera toi ?

-Kero, je vous fais entièrement confiance… Je sais que si je tombe et que même si j'ai l'impression d'être seule, vous serez toujours derrière moi pour me rattraper. Toi, Yué, Toya, les cartes…

-Mais nous ne savons pas de quoi te protéger… Comment être sûr que nous serons là pour toi ?…

-Vous serez là, déclara la jeune fille avec une total confiance.

Le gardien regarda fixement la jeune fille. Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau… Quoi qu'elle cache, sa devait être important…

-N'en fait pas trop non plus… Aujourd'hui, c'est le week-end, ton frère et ton père son déjà partie travailler… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Ça ne te dérange pas si je vais me balader, seule ?

-N'en fait pas trop non plus, tu étais vraiment malade hier… Sakura, on va te faire confiance pour tout ça. Mais si tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, dit le nous, même si tu nous cache la raison, ne te cache pas si tu as mal… dit-il en partant.

-Oui…

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Le gardien du soleil se rendit ensuite cher Yué. Yukito semblait l'attendre, en le voyant, il dit juste « Je me transforme ».

-Alors, demanda Yué.

-Apparemment, elle fait bien des choses dangereuses… Ce serait pour nous protéger… Elle ne crachera pas le morceau avant un an ou deux d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, « quand tout sera fini » pour reprendre ses mots… En attendant, c'est à nous d'assurer ses arrières même si on ne sait pas contre quoi…

-… Je vois… Tu as remarqué quelque chose d'autre ?

-Elle n'a pas semblait surprise quand je lui dis que nos contrats s'était rompu pendant un moment hier… Comme si elle connaissait déjà ce fait… Elle m'a prévenu qu'il lui arriverait probablement encore pas mal de chose que nous ne comprendrons pas… Hier, je l'ai entendis dire aux cartes quelle ferait de son mieux pour ne pas mourir…

-… Imbécile de maîtresse… Il ne faut pas mourir du tout…

-Tu critique, tu critique, mais au final, tu t'es attaché à elle hein…

-Je me transforme, répondit-il simplement.

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Sakura, quant à elle, après avoir fini de se préparer et avoir fait un bentô, partie dans la forêt de la montagne, juste derrière son collège. Une fois là-haut, dans un endroit bien isolé, elle prit le téléphone blanc de Gin et se transforma. Elle s'entraîna, encore et encore jusqu'à tomber à bout de souffle. Dans les souvenirs du passée, le sorcier qui avait fait ça à sa famille était bien plus puissant qu'elle, elle compenserait donc en force physique. Si en plus, Shinjuu-sama l'autorisait à se transformer dans son propre monde, elle pourrait gagner.

Non, elle devait gagner. Elle l'avait promis…

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Elle se balader dans la rue en tant que Yuna quand elle vit un camion de déménagement près de la maison voisine à la sienne. Quand le camion partie, elle vu un visage qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir contemplé. Elle se mit à courir, heureuse, quand elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'est-ce que faisait Sumi si loin du pont ? Et pourquoi était-elle en fauteuil ? Et puis, elle se rappela qu'elle ne connaissait pas Yuna… Mais elle voulait tout de même redevenir son amie ! C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle entra dans le jardin.

-Salut ! Tu es la fille qui va vivre ici ?

-Ou… Oui… Répondit-elle timidement.

-Tu es ma nouvelle voisine alors ! Oh, je m'appelle Yuki Yuna ! Enchantée ! Se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main.

-Tôgo Mimori. Se présenta la jeune fille à son tour.

-Tôgo ! Quel prénom super, s'exclama la voyageuse pour masqué sa surprise : elle était sûr qu'elle était devant Washio Sumi… alors pourquoi semblait-elle avoir tout oublié ?

-Mer… Merci…

CCS~Yuki Yuna

-On t'a proposé de rejoindre le club des pom-pom girl, ça ne te dis pas ? Demanda Tôgo.

-Je préférerais faire des fleurs pressées… répondis Yuna.

-Cette activité n'existe pas en club !

-C'est vrai...

-J'ai une autre idée de club pour vous, les interpella Fu. J'ai une autre idée de club pour vous !

-Pourquoi elle le répète, dis la voyageuse.

-Dans quel club es-tu, questionna l'ancienne héroïne en même temps.

-Je suis Inubozaki Fu, en quatrième et présidente du club des héros.

-Le club des héros ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça a l'air trop cool !

-Tu as tout compris ! On va bien s'entendre. Le but du club est d'aider les gens et la planète. On fait des missions à la demande ou du volontariat.

-Être utile aux gens et à la planète…

-Oui, c'est ce que Shinjuu-sama nous enseigne à tous. À notre âge, on a souvent envie de faire quelque chose, mais généralement, on n'ose pas. Le club des héros permet de se lâcher sans avoir honte !

-Je vois. Utiliser le nom « club des héros » permet d'attirer l'attention et d'améliorer votre réputation.

-Euh… tu vas un peu loin là…

-Rien qu'entendre le nom héros m'a attirée ! J'ai trouvé ça cool.

-C'est le bon état d'esprit, tu es déjà une héroïne !

-Oh, une héroïne !

-C'est facile de t'enrôler, toi ! Ceci dis, on dirait que ce club a été créé pour toi.

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. C'était la première fois qu'elle vivait une année complète en une seule nuit… Le club des héros… Elle rigola toute seul elle était presque sûre que Fu faisait partie de l'Amnistie… Mais tout de même, elle aura pu choisir un nom plus discret… Son rire empira et elle commença à avoir un énorme fou rire. Cette nuit, sans aucun combat avait été une vraie bouffée d'air frai…

-Je vois qui en y qui ont bien dormis… Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme sa au point de réveiller mon illustre sommeil ?

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire encore plus. Pour elle, ça faisait un an qu'elle ne les avait pas vus… Le caractère exubérant de Kero lui avait manqué…

Le gardien quant à lui soupira simplement puis sourit, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu rire comme sa…

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Deux mois c'était passé depuis qu'elle était devenue Minowa Gin. Trois semaine depuis que Gin était morte et qu'elle était devenu Yuki Yuna. Elle repensait à tout ce qui c'était passé durant ses deux mois en regardant par la fenêtre juste à côté de son bureau, n'écoutant absolument pas le cours qui se passait devant elle. En tant que Yuna, elle avait déjà fait cette année, elle connaissait donc un peu près déjà tout ça… Les seules nouveautés étaient l'histoire et la géographie, différente entre les deux mondes…

-Mademoiselle Kinomoto, pouvez-vous résoudre cet exercice au tableau, je vous prie… Demanda sa prof de math, n'aimant pas ceux qui n'écoutait pas en classe.

La jeune fille regarda paresseusement le tableau avant de se lever pour tout résoudre rapidement. Elle retourna s'asseoir toujours sans un mot et la tête toujours ailleurs sous le regard surprit de ses amis, presque tous dans sa classe à par Rika et Naoko : les math avait toujours était un de ses point faible et pourtant, elle venait de tout résoudre, presque facilement et sans avoir écouté le cours avant…

Ils avaient bien remarqué que depuis quelque temps, Sakura agissait bizarrement, elle s'éloignait… Mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de la raison…

À la sortie des cours, ils proposèrent tous à la voyageuse de sortir quelque part, ce soir pour essayer de la faire parler. Pour eux, Sakura avait toujours était là pour eux, c'était normal de lui rendre la pareil alors qu'à son tour elle n'allait pas bien… Mais la jeune fille refusa… Ce soir serai certainement celui de son premier combat en tant que Yuna. Elle voulait être préparé… le petit groupe d'amis la regarda d'éloigné, inquiet.

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Et elle avait raison. Ce jour-là, en tant que Yuki Yuna, elle vit le monde se figé de nouveau. Mais quelque chose avait changé… Son portable c'était mis à sonner… Après tout, le pont n'était plus là pour ça mais le fait que l'alarme viennent de l'application des héros montrait qu'il avait peut-être changé le système… en tous les cas, le combat n'était pas fini...


	3. Chapter 3

_Yuna regarda la mer d'arbre devant elle… Elle avait de nouveau était choisi… et Tôgo aussi…_

La jeune fille retourna aux explications de Fu : elle n'était pas censé savoir quoi que ce soit… Elle devait agir comme si elle n'était que Yuna, pas Sakura, pas Gin, juste Yuna…

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer à toutes. J'ai été envoyée par l'Amnistie, dit doucement Fu en les regardant toutes dans les yeux. Yuna feinta la surprise.

-L'Amnistie ? Répéta Itsuki. C'est l'endroit où l'on donne des offrandes à Shinjuu-sama, non ?

-Et tu as un rôle spécial à jouer ? Demanda Tôgo.

-Oui…

-On a toujours été ensemble… mais c'est la première fois que j'entends ça…

-Si nous n'avions pas été choisies, je n'aurai rien dit… Révéla Fu à sa petite sœur. Mais mon escouade, le club des héros du collège Sanshu, a été élu…

-élu ?

-Le monde que vous voyez en ce moment a été créé par Shinjuu-sama.

-Shinjuu-sama ?

-Alors, ce n'est pas un endroit malfaisant, s'exprima Yuna pour la première fois.

-Non… Mais nous avons été élues par Shinjuu-sama et nous allons devoir nous battre ici contre des ennemis.

-Des ennemis ? Demanda Tôgo.

-Nous battre… dit en même temps Itsuki.

-Euh… En parlant de ça… prononça difficilement la voyageuse, des images de sa mort flottant dans sa tête en regardant le point du vertex avancé sur son écran de téléphone. C'est quoi ce points ?

-Il arrive… révéla la présidente du club. Celui-là est plutôt lent, on a de la chance. C'est un vertex. Les vertex veulent détruire notre monde, ce sont les ennemis de l'humanité.

-Détruire notre monde ?

-L'objectif des vertex est d'atteindre Shinjuu-sama qui est le pilier de notre monde. S'ils y parviennent, notre monde mourra…

-Dans cet univers, nous sommes seules… Remarqua Yuna.

-Pourquoi nous, demanda Tôgo.

-L'Amnistie a enquêté. Nous avons été reconnues comme appropriées.

-Impossible ! On ne peut pas se battre contre lui !

-Il y a un moyen… Si vous avez la volonté de combattre, une fonction se déverrouillera et vous transformera en héroïne de Shinjuu-sama.

-Une héroïne…

-Regardez, là-bas, dit Tôgo en pointant le vertex.

-Attention ! Le vertex attaqua…

-Quoi ?

-Il nous prend pour cible…

-il nous a repérer…

-Oh non… Hé ? Tôgo ?

-Je ne peux pas me battre… J'en suis incapable…

-Tôgo…

-Yuna, emmène Tôgo et fuyez.

-Mais, Fu…

-Vite !

-Ou… Oui !

Et Yuna partie… Elle n'avait pas encore la volonté de combattre… Elle était morte en affrontant ces choses… Sonoko et Sumi avaient été blessé ! Elle ne voulait pas encore perdre des personnes qui lui étaient chère… même si elle savait qu'elle allait probablement combattre aujourd'hui, même si elle s'était préparée… Une fois revenu dans la mer d'arbre, toutes ses convictions s'étaient écroulées, ne laissant que la peur.

Alors qu'elle était plus loin, son téléphone sonna.

-Attend, elle décrocha. C'est toi, Fu ?

-Super, on est en ligne !

-Fu, est ce que tout va bien ? Vous êtes en train de combattre ?

-Ne t'en fait pas pour nous ! Est-ce que vous, ça va ?

-Oui.

-Yuna, Tôgo, pardon de ne pas vous avoir prévenu…

-Je sais que tu l'as fait pour notre bien… Tu as dû porter ce fardeau seule sans jamais pouvoir te confier… C'est… C'est digne d'une véritable héroïne de notre club ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

Les deux se firent toucher par les attaques du vertex.

-Fu ! Itsuki ! Oh… Il regarde par ici. _Non, pas encore… C'est trop tôt… Elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Non !_

-Yuna, la voix de Tôgo le sortie de ses pensées. Laisse-moi et enfui toi !

\- ça ne va pas ? Laisser une amie ? _La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement… Elle se souvenait…_ Non. Je ne laisserai jamais tomber une amie… Jamais.

-Non ! Pars ou tu vas mourir !

-Non ! Ceux qui laisseraient tomber leurs amis ici, commença-t-elle en courant vers le vertex près à tirer.

-Yuna !

-… ne sont pas des héros !

Le vertex tira, droit sur la jeune héroïne. Quand la fumée se dissipa, on pu voir la jeune fille saine et sauve avec son bras transformer.

-Hors de question. Je refuse de laisser quelqu'un souffrir ou se blesser. Le vertex réattaqua et elle contra avec son pied, lui aussi à présent transformer. Si c'est pour éviter ça. Elle contra la deuxième attaque avec son autre pied, le transformant par la même occasion, puis attaqua à son tour. Alors je ne baisserai pas les bras ! Fini-t-elle en se transforma intégralement.

-Incroyable…

-C'est…

-Yuna ?

-Le club des héros existe pour venir en aide aux gens. Je viens du club des héros du collège Sanshu, Yuki Yuna ! Je deviendrai une héroïne !

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Sakura regarda pensivement Kero, toujours en train de dormir. La pause était finie. À présent, le combat reprenait !

Puis, elle souris amèrement, chaque héroïne avait une fleur en tant que symbole, et bien évidemment, elle avait la fleur de cerisier...

CCS~Yuki Yuna

En se réveillant, quelque semaine plus tard, Sakura commença à réfléchir… Certes ce nouveau système de héros était bien : toutes les filles du club n'avaient aucune blessure contrairement à elle, Sumi et Sonoko à l'époque. Mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'effet secondaire quand les héroïnes se donnaient à fond… La Floraison… Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, elle en était sur… Mais quoi ?

La jeune fille tenta de tout reprendre depuis le début, ce nouveau système avait probablement été mis en place juste après sa mort : elle était presque sûr que Sumi et Sonoko en avait bénéficié… Ce serait d'ailleurs probablement la raison pour laquelle Tôgo avait plusieurs esprits… Les effets secondaires de la Floraison… Une pensé commença sournoisement à intégrer son esprit : Tôgo avait trois esprits : celui d'origine et ceux de deux Floraison, probablement… Et dans les même temps, elle avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes et deux ans de souvenir… Les effets secondaires de la Floraison… Ce n'était pas possible… Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi Tôgo n'avait pas tout retrouvé ? Les médecins leur avaient assuré que ce n'était que temporaire…

Elle devait se trompé, ce ne devait pas être ça… ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Parce que sinon, ça voudrai dire qu'elles ne retrouveraient jamais les fonctions perdus ?… Elle se trompait, c'était forcément ça… L'état de Tôgo était dû à un accident… Uniquement à un accident… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ses esprits ne l'avaient pas protéger ?

Sakura secoua la tête, elle n'arriverait pas à résoudre tout ça seule… tant qu'elle n'aurait pas au moins une information en plus, elle ne pourrait pas comprendre, alors autant ne plus y penser…

Elle s'habillât et descendis pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait qu'elle, son frère et Kero. Elle regarda la nourriture fixement, pensant toujours à la même chose : les effets secondaires de la Floraison… Si ce n'était dût qu'à la fatigue du corps, alors en tant que Sakura, elle devrait pouvoir sentir le goût. Elle commença à amener de la nourriture à sa bouche avant de s'arrêter, tremblante… Si elle ne pouvait vraiment pas sentir le goût en tant que Sakura, alors ça voudrai dire que ses hypothèse sur Tôgo était juste… Et alors que Fu ne pourrai vraiment jamais plus voir de son yeux, qu'Itsuki ne pourrait probablement plus jamais parler… elle qui avait commencé à prendre tant de plaisir en chantant… ça voudrait dire que les effets secondaire de la Floraison ne guériront jamais… Mais dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire qu'elles…

-Sakura ?

La voix de Kero la fit sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?…

-… Rien… Fini-t-elle par répondre en finissant le trajet de sa main.

Mais elle ne put plus faire semblant plus longtemps. Elle lâcha sa fourchette et porta sa main à sa gorge.

-Sakura ?…

La nourriture n'avait aucun goût… ou plutôt, elle ne sentait aucun goût… Les effets secondaires de la Floraison… ne guériraient pas…

-Oy, Sakura ?

Mais, le combat était fini non ?… Non. En vrai, elle se doutait qu'il y allait encore y avoir quelque chose… Mais dans ce cas, seraient-elles obliger de perdre une des fonctions de son corps, et même ses souvenirs, comme Sumi ?… Elle ne voulait pas oublié… Sa famille, le club des héros, Tomoyo, Meiling et Shaolan… Elle ne voulait pas les oublié !…

-Sakura ! S'exclama finalement son frère en la prenant par les épaule.

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux. Non, elle n'allait pas oublié ! Elle n'oublierait pas ! Tant que son frère, ses carte, Yué, Kero, son père et Tomoyo seraient à ses côté, elle n'oublierait pas !

-Si un jour, je me réveille en ayant oublié une partie de ma vie avec vous, promet moi de me la rappeler…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est cette demande… Tu sais que ce n'est pas très rassurant…

-Promet juste ! S'il te plaît...

-Sakura… Ok, en échange, promet moi de ne pas oublier…

-Je ne sais pas si se sera possible… Mais je ferais tout pour ne pas oublier… même si je n'aurai pas vraiment le choix le moment venu…

Son grand frère la regarda et soupira.

-Tu grandis vraiment trop vite… I peine quelque temps, tu n'aurais jamais dit des choses comme ça… Dit-il en lui caressant la tête.

-Il faut bien grandir un jour… Pour moi, c'est juste arriver un peu plus vite que prévu…

Il y eu un temps de silence…

-Sinon, comment ça se passe avec Nakuru ?…

-… on a appris récemment qu'elle était enceinte… de cinq mois… elle aurait fait un déni de grossesse…

-… Et toi, comment tu as réagis ? Demanda la jeune fille, absolument pas surprise.

-… Je l'ai demandé en mariage… la jeune fille souris. Mais sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchie, avec tout ce qui ce passe avec toi, j'hésite…

-Imbécile de grand frère, n'hésite pas…

-Tu n'as absolument pas l'air surprise…

-Ne fait pas attention à moi, tout sera fini pour le mariage…

-Tu savais déjà…

-Oui… D'ici là, il va probablement se passer beaucoup de chose désagréable, mais aucune ne sera durable. Alors organise ton mariage comme si je n'avais pas de problème et une fois qu'il sera fixé, donne-moi la date exacte.

-Tu as une indication de temps ?

-Oui…

-On attendra probablement que Nakuru ai accouché donc se ne sera pas avant au moins quatre mois… Mais la connaissant, ça n'attendra pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

-Oui… Tout ce finira avant l'accouchement… J'ai donc un peu plus de trois mois…

-… Prend quand même soin de toi…

-Je ne te garantis rien…

-Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais absolument pas aimer ses mois ?…

-Parce que tu as une bonne intuition… répondit Sakura en but blanc.

Son frère soupira juste.

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Encore quelque temps plus tard, en se réveillant, Sakura avait un regard vide. Sonoko… avait continué de se battre jusqu'au bout… après 21 Floraison… elle ne pouvait plus utiliser son corps du tout… Elle était condamné à rester dans ce lit et à être vénéré jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… C'était ça la récompense pour avoir risqué sa vie pour défendre le monde ?! C'était à sa qu'elles allaient toutes avoir le droits ? Elle aussi finira paralyser dans un lit sans pouvoir sauver sa famille ? Le combat ne se finirait pas… elles seraient contrainte d'utilisé à chaque fois la Floraison et perdre une fonction de leur corps, en sacrifice… Les héros ne peuvent pas mourir… elles étaient maintenue en vie…

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un brouillard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendre sa prof de français lui posé une question :

-Mademoiselle Kinomoto, puisque vous portez si grand internet à mon cours, dîtes moi ce que sont pour vous les héros en règle général ?

-Les héros… sont des sacrifices… dit-elle en regardant sa prof du même regard vide qu'elle avait depuis ce matin.

-Développer votre idée, demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Ils se battent, se battent et se battent encore et reçoivent en échange reconnaissance éternelle… Mais aucune bataille n'est sans conséquences… tout à un prix. Si le héros perd un bras par exemple, est ce que cette reconnaissance peut le lui rendre ? Non. Il s'est battu et a perdus beaucoup de choses et en échange, les gens le vénère sans pensé une seule seconde à ses sentiment. Si jamais le héros deviens amère, a peur ou a envie d'abandonné, on lui dit que ce n'est pas digne d'un héros, mais une personne normal elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut… Les héros sacrifient leur corps et leur bien être pour leurs pays… Et parfois en plus, leurs exploit ne sont même pas reconnu… le mot héros fait peut-être pensé à quelque chose de noble et incroyable, mais puisque personne n'est capable de voir l'être humain qu'il y sous la carapace, pour moi ça reste des sacrifices.

-Mais si c'est une personne pour la vie de millier d'autre ça en vaut la peine non, demanda la prof pour la faire réagir.

-Dîtes moi, si ce héros ou sacrifice était votre enfant ou votre seul famille, l'enverrez-vous faire son devoir en souriant, serez-vous heureuse qu'il est tout sacrifié même sa vie avec sa famille, demanda à son tour Sakura en regardant la femme dans les yeux.

Elle ne put répondre et repris simplement son cours tandis que la voyageuse retourna à sa rêverie.

La fin des cours venu, elle sortit rapidement de la salle sans faire attention aux autres et, une fois sortie du collège, elle commença à courir. Elle courut encore et encore, sans vraiment de direction. Avant de ralentir et de commencer à marcher quand ses jambe menacèrent de la lâcher. Elle déambula dans les rues et fini sans vraiment savoir comment à une falaise.

La maîtresse des cartes regarda le paysage un moment avant de se mettre à crier, puis à hurler en laissant les larmes dévaler sur ses joues. Elle hurla, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa voie devienne rauque.

Les héros… étaient des sacrifices…

Elle était un sacrifice…

Elle devrait se battre encore et encore, jusqu'au bout, abandonner ses capacité physique dans les deux mondes pour finir pas n'être qu'une pauvre loque pleine de regret… elle ne voulait pas de ça… Elle ne voulait…

Mais… si elle avait su, aurait-elle renoncé ?… Elle se repassa la scène de son premier combat, encore et encore… Non, elle aura fait le même choix. Elle n'aurait pas abandonné Tôgo. Sa voix s'éteignit.

Mais… Mais… elle avait peur… elle était terrifié…

-Sakura ?…

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Meiling, qui venait d'arriver, le visage toujours remplis de larme.

-ça va faire trois heures qu'on te cherche… Tu as la voix qui porte mine de rien, ils devraient presque tous être la bientôt…

La jeune fille ne répondis rien… la chinoise soupira et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, quand j'avais un problème, Shaolan venait presque toujours me prendre dans ses bras comme ça… Je m'y sentais en sécurité… Si tu as un problème, tu ne dois pas tout gardez pour toi, à un moment ou un autre, tu vas forcement craqué… alors pour le moment, pleure, pleure un bon coup et rétablie toi… Sakura commença à s'accrocher désespérément à son amie. Tu es bizarre en ce moment… Tu n'adresses presque plus la parole à personnes, tu es presque tout le temps dans ton monde… Parfois, quand on veut te parler, tu nous parais si loin qu'on n'ose même plus… Si tu as un problème, tu dois en parler… parce que sinon, il va finir par t'explosé à la figure…

Sakura continua à pleurer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que d'autre bras viennent l'encerclé par dernière. Puis d'autre, d'autres … Au bout d'un moment, quand elle releva la tête, elle vie tout son groupe d'amis, Toya et Yukito autour d'elle. Meiling, Tomoyo, son frère et le gardien la tenait dans leurs bras et les autres les regardait avec un air inquiet ou attendris.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous ici ? Demanda-t-elle la voix rauque.

-Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, soupira son frère, il fait nuit et tu n'étais toujours pas rentré, alors j'ai appelé tes amis puisque tu ne répondais pas… On ne t'a trouvé nul part en ville et on est donc allé voir dans la montagne… on ne trouvait rien jusqu'à ce qu'un crie de monstre nous amène ici…

-Eh…

-… Tu pourrais au moins réagir comme avant… Fit-il en la prenant par les bras et en l'installant comme ça sur ses genoux.

Sakura ne dit rien, elle s'adossa juste à son frère.

Elle allait continuer à se battre….

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Pour aujourd'hui, Sakura était sûr qu'elle allait en baver… après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle était en même temps Sakura et Yuna, dans les deux mondes… C'était une expérience étrange d'avoir son esprit séparer en deux… Elle espérait juste que Yuna n'aurai aucun combat aujourd'hui, parce que sinon, elle aurai du mal à gérer… Elle soupira, avec sa chance d'en ce moment, elle aurai un combat… Et un dur… avec tous les vertex en même temps par exemple…

Pendant un moment, elle pensa à tous séché en tant que Sakura pour se concentré sur Yuna mais elle abandonna bien vite cette idée : son frère ne la laisserai jamais faire… Elle commença donc sa journée en tant que Sakura et continua celle en tant que Yuna, déjà à l'après midi lorsqu'elle s'était réveiller dans son monde d'origine.

Tout allait bien et elle crut même qu'au final, il ne se passerait rien quand Fu péta un câble… à partir de ce moment, alors qu'elle était en début d'après-midi, en cour pour encore deux heure, qu'elle se concentra uniquement sur Yuna. Quand son téléphone sonna, elle n'était pas surprise. Par contre, quand elle vit le nombre d'ennemis, elle se dis qu'elle ferait mieux de sortir Sakura de sa salle de classe avant qu'au cour d'une Floraison, elle ne perdent quelque chose de vraiment important… Mais trop tard… elle devait se concentré sur Yuna… Surtout quand elle vit le point de Tôgo… Et tout s'enchaîna, la folie de de l'héroïne bleu, le monde derrière le mur, sa peur de combattre, le sacrifice de Karin, sa décision d'avancé peu importe le prix, sa Floraison, quand elle réussit à ramener Tôgo à la raison, le soleil… Et sa paralysie… pendant un moment, elle retourna sur Sakura, pour voir si tout été réel… Mais oui… Elle ne pouvait plus sentir ses jambe… elle hoqueta… elle ne pourrait pas cacher ça aux autres...

Mais pour le moment, elle devait se concentré sur le combat en cour ! Les autres comptaient sur elle ! Peut importer sa vie, peu importe son corps, elle devait les aider ! Peu importe ce qu'elle deviendrait ! Elle allait les aider ! Elle Fleurit… de toutes ses forces…

-Je suis… du club des héros du collège Sanshu !

-Yuna !

-Yuna !

-…

-Yuna !

-L'héroïne, Yuki Yuna ! Elle avança jusqu'à l'âme, de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à perdre l'effet de la Floraison puis son équipement d'héroïne, c'est en tant que simple collégienne sans pouvoir qu'elle toucha l'âme. Prends ça !

Elle sentie l'âme se détruire puis, plus rien…

Dans la salle de classe de Sakura, avant la fin du cours, la jeune fille s'effondra sur son bureau, paralysé, aveugle, muette, sourde… elle devint une poupée de chiffon qui respirait… _Les héroïnes ne peuvent pas mourir… Elles sont maintenues en vie…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Toya courrait. Ça faisait moins de cinq minutes qu'il avait reçu cet appel comme quoi Sakura s'était effondré en classe et était maintenant hospitalisé… Elle lui avait promis que tout serai fini d'ici quelque temps, mais là, il atteignait son point de rupture… Si elle se retrouvait hospitalisée…_

Des images tournait dans sa tête : depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Sakura avait pendant longtemps était le centre de son monde… à présent, avec Nakuru et l'enfant à venir, la place était partager, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était plus importante… Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Ni comment aider sa sœur… Il était impuissant… Il ne pouvait même pas la surveiller… cette situation le frustrait, elle l'énervait : à quoi ça servait d'avoir certaine capacité s'il ne pouvait même pas aider sa sœur quand elle en avait besoin ?!

Il arriva à l'hôpital… Son père, Yukito, Tomoyo, sa mère et les amis de Sakura étaient déjà tous là…

-Où est Sakura ?

Son père pointa les urgences de la tête, son sang se glaça… Pitié, faîte qu'elle aille bien…

Dix minute plus tard, un lit sortis… Dessus, une poupée de chiffon avec le visage de sa sœur… Ses yeux, d'habitude si expressif étaient vide, comme aveugle… Son visage n'avait aucunes expressions… Le médecin vint les voir.

-Vous êtes de sa famille ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Je suis désoler, il semblerait que votre fille soit devenu totalement paralysé et elle ne réagit plus au monde extérieur. Elle semble être aveugle et muette, pour l'ouïe, impossible de savoir si elle nous entend ou pas…

-Qu… Quoi… Mais ce n'est pas possible, elle allait parfaitement bien ce matin…

-Elle était encore en forme à la pause de midi, confirma Tomoyo, mais elle semblait préoccuper…

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passée exactement avant que cette jeune fille ne s'effondre ?

-Rien de particulier je crois… Nous étions en cour… répondis la jeune fille.

-Si, à un moment, elle a arrêté totalement de bouger… elle est restée comme ça avant hoqueter puis de retourné à son état d'avant… Elle ne bouger vraiment plus du tout et ne faisait que respirer… Puisque j'étais inquiète, j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne m'a pas répondus, corrigea Meiling. Puisque tu étais à côté d'elle tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais de derrière, c'était manifeste…

-Je vois… Je dois avouer qu'un tel état, si soudainement, c'est du jamais vu… Sa chambre et la 316 si vous souhaitez aller la voir.

-Merci… dit son père en se dirigeant vers la porte indiqué, encore sous le choc des révélations…

Une fois dans la chambre, Toya regarda sa sœur… Mais ce n'était pas possible… Cette poupée de chiffon ne pouvait pas être sa sœur… Sakura n'était pas comme ça… Sakura était joyeuse, vivante, elle rependait la joie autour d'elle. Bien qu'en ce moment, elle se faisait plus sérieuse, ses sourires étaient toujours ceux du genre qui illuminait la pièce et la journée en quelque seconde… Cette chose sur ce lit… n'était pas sa sœur… Il partit en courant.

-Toya, crut-il entendre, mais il s'en fichait, il allait chercher sa vrai sœur… pas cette remplaçante…

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas un mensonge… Mais il ne voulait pas y croire… Il ne voulait pas y croire… Au bout d'un moment, il sentie quelque chose attraper. Il se retrouva serrer par quelqu'un faisant presque une tête de moins que lui. Il baissa se regard, Nakuru… Alors il se laissa aller et tomba à genoux, pleurant et criant sa douleur, sa peur pour sa sœur dans les bras de sa fiancée.

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Tomoyo regarda la chambre d'hôpital avec la jeune fille sur le lit… Depuis quelque temps, elle avait senti la jeune fille s'éloigner, elle l'avais vu affronter des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas et se battre seule… souffrir seule… Mais malgré tout, Sakura restait sa meilleure amie ! Même si elle la chasser, la riche héritière resterait à ses côté ! Sakura avait été celle qui l'avait sortie des ténèbres… c'était grâce à elle qu'elle n'était plus seule…

Mais là, elle ne savait pas quoi faire… quand la jeune fille s'était effondré sur son bureau, Tomoyo avait senti son monde arrêté de tourné. Et là, sur ce lit d'hôpital, elle avait toujours l'impression de rester sur place, de ne plus avancé.

Alors, elle parlait. Elle ne savait pas si Sakura l'entendait mais elle parlait. De tout et de rien. De ses nouveau projet, des cours, donnait des nouvelles de sa famille ou alors blablatait juste sur la vie quotidienne. Mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait vide…

Elle regarda sa meilleure amie. Depuis qu'elle était dans cet état, Tomoyo venait la voir tous les jours, dès qu'elle était libre. Elle se disait qu'elle devait garder le sourire… mais elle y arrivait de moins en moins… elle sentie les larmes commencer à dévaler sur ses joues…

-Je t'en supplie Sakura, peu importe le temps que ça prend, reviens nous…

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Yué regarda sa maîtresse… Toujours sur ce lit d'hôpital… il avait sentie que quelque chose n'allait pas ses derniers jours… Il l'avait sentie… mais il n'avait rien fait… et à présent, elle se retrouvait comme ça… l'ange serra les dents

-Abrutie de maîtresse, ce n'est pas toi ça… dépêche-toi de revenir, il y a des gens qui t'attendent...

CCS~Yuki Yuna

-Tu as promis de rester toujours avec moi, tu te souviens, pleura Tôgo.

-Tô...go… Je suis avec toi… pour toujours...

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Aujourd'hui, c'était dimanche, ils s'étaient tous rassemblé pour venir lui rendre visite… Toujours aucun signe de rétablissement, les docteurs parlaient de la débranché, de la laisser partir car ce n'était pas une vie… Mais Toya, Yukito et Tomoyo ne les laissait pas faire : la jeune fille se réveillerait, ils le savaient…

-Bonjours Sakura, tu as vu, on est tous là aujourd'hui… dis doucement Tomoyo… comment va tu aujourd'hui ?

Et elle continua de parler, les autres écoutants justes… Mais au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille n'avait plus rien à dire…

-… Abrutie… tu avais dit que tout serai bientôt fini… ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver… Dit doucement son frère…

-… t… Tout… iras… bien… tout va bien… toujours...

Tous les autres sursautèrent et regardèrent vers le lit… Sakura pleurait… elle souriait en les regardant… elle les voyait…

-Sakura… commença à pleurer Tomoyo…

-Je pouvais entendre vos voix….

-Sakura… Et maintenant, et tu nous disais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te mettre dans cet état… soupira Toya.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers la fenêtre…

-« Les héroïnes, blessées inlassablement, n'abandonnèrent pas. Si tout le monde abandonnaient, le monde serait dévoré par les ténèbres. Les héroïnes avaient foi en leur capacité à ne pas se décourager. Certain ce moquèrent de ces héroïne, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de sourire. Certain disaient que ça n'avaient aucun sens, mais malgré tout, les héroïnes ne se laissaient pas abattre.

Elles succombèrent une à une aux coups du sorcier. Il ne resta bientôt que plus qu'une seule héroïne. Mais personne ne savait qu'elle était seule.

Mais même toute seule, cette héroïne continua à se battre. Car plus elle résistait, plus l'espoir persistait. », Dit-elle simplement en guise d'explication.

-Tu es au courant que ce n'est pas une réponse, soupira de nouveau son frère. Le pire, c'est que je commence à m'habituais à ça…

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Sakura mis encore quelque temps avant de se remettre entièrement de combat… elle était peut-être toujours en fauteuil roulant pour le moment, mais globalement, elle trouvait qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Elle avait fait le choix de combattre de toutes ses force, peu importe les conséquences et en avait payé le prix.

Le temps passa entre les deux monde et bientôt, il fut décembre… La naissance de sa future nièce était pour dans deux mois encore...Mais depuis quelque temps, elle avait l'impression d'oublié quelque chose… particulièrement en tant que Yuna… Et puis, pendant la pièce devant les enfants elle se souvient… Tôgo… elle avait oublié Tôgo… Elle pleura… Elle chercha… C'était comme si Tôgo avait totalement disparut... même des photos… Et puis, le nouveau système des héros… Elles allaient chercher Tôgo ! Même dans les flammes du monde rouge, même dans le trou noir… Même dans le monde en infini en expansion…

Elle commença à tirer Tôgo du miroir. Et la marque du fléau divin commença elle aussi à se déplacé vers elle…

-Je m'en fiche ! Laisse Tôgo tranquille ! Rentrons, Tôgo… Elle parvint à tirer entièrement la jeune fille du miroir. J'ai réussi… Maintenant, on peut… Ah ! La marque commença à consumer son âme…

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Quelque jour plus tard, quand Sakura se leva après une visite de l'Amnistie, elle regarda sa marque… La marque du fléau divin… Celle qui resterait à jamais sur sa peau… Qui allait la consumer petit à petit… elle descendit aujourd'hui, Toya, Yukito et Kero étaient les seuls à la maison avec elle…

-Grand frère, Kero, Yué, je peux vous parler…

-Je me transforme, répondis simplement le meilleur ami de son frère.

-ça sent les ennuis… Fit remarquer Toya.

La jeune fille grimaça, c'était plus ou moins sa…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda l'ange.

-Dans, les prochain mois, c'est probable que je n'aille pas bien du tout…

-C'est quoi ça, une prédiction… soupira son frère.

-En quelque sorte… En tous les cas, je vais probablement aller très très mal, surtout au niveau de ma santé…

-Tu es malade ?

-On... va dire sa… mais pour revenir au sujet, vous ne pourrez rien faire et ne devrez rien faire.

Les mots tombèrent, dur et coupant. La jeune fille regarda dans les yeux les deux gardiens et son frère avec un air extrêmement sérieux.

-C'est à dire, que vous ne devrez pas appeler le docteur, m'emmener à l'hôpital ou me donner des médicaments… Même si je suis brûlante de fièvre, si je m'évanouis, si je ne tiens plus debout ou ne dis plus rien de cohérent. Vous ne devez pas vous en occuper, ça risque d'empirer les choses…

-Attend, tu veux dire qu'on devra vraiment rien faire ?! Du tout ?

-Oui… Je vous direz bien de continué simplement comme si je n'existais pas mais je sais que vous ne voudrez pas, alors je vous préviens : même si j'ai l'air à l'agonie, vous devrez me laisser tranquille.

-Tu es au courant que c'est également impossible pour nous de faire ça… Demande l'ange.

-Ce n'est pas ça la question. La question c'est est ce que vous voulez prendre le risque de gâcher tous mes effort et tout ce que j'ai endurer pour vous depuis presque un an en essayant inutilement de m'aider et au final, faire empirer les choses…

-C'est un mal pour un bien, c'est ce que tu essais de nous dire ?

-C'est ça… Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'ici le mariage de Toya, tout sera fini et si tout se passe bien, vous serez tout…

-Et si tout ne se passe pas bien ?…

-… Alors, le mariage restera le symbole de notre descente en enfer à tous, pour finir par y crever…

Et Sakura remonta dans sa chambre sans se retourner.

CCS~Yuki Yuna

 _Ça a commencé au début de l'an dernier, lorsque les gens de l'Amnistie ont remarqué le changement et sont venus me rendre visite. Ils ont découvert ma situation grâce à leurs recherches et leurs oracles. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils aimeraient que je tienne un rapport authentique, alors ils m'ont demandé d'utiliser ce cahier comme journal intime. Est-ce que je devrais continuer ?_

 _Comment j'en suis arrivée là ?_

 _Il semble que j'y sois allée trop fort lors de la dernière bataille, et que la majorité de mon corps ait été sacrifié. Aussi, mon âme a été absorbée par le noyau lorsque je l'ai touché. Ce dont je me souviens après, c'était ce lieu où j'ai été sauvé Tôgo. Un monde infini en expansion._

 _J'ai fait de mon mieux pour essayer de m'échapper, mais où que j'aille, ce monde semblait ne jamais finir._

 _ **Les filles, aidez-moi !**_

 _ **Quand bien même elle était seule, l'héroïne… L'héroïne continua de se battre.**_

 _ **Tôgo ?**_

 _ **Car plus elle résistait,**_

 _ **Tôgo !**_

 _ **Plus l'espoir perdurait.**_

 _ **Tôgo…**_

 _ **Et malgré les pertes… Malgré tout…**_

 _ **Tôgo ! Tôgo ! Tôgo !**_

 _ **Malgré tout… Je ne veux pas perdre mon amie la plus chère !**_

 _ **Tôgo pleure…**_

 _ **Non, je ne veux pas !**_

 _ **Je… Je...**_

 _ **Même si je suis triste, même si c'est dur,**_

 _ **Je suis une héroïne.**_

 _ **Tu as promis de rester avec moi !**_

 _ **Une héroïne ne laisserait jamais une amie en pleurs ! Les héros ont du cran ! Je vais revenir !… Oh… un corbeau ?…**_

 _J'ai eu l'impression que ce corbeau me demandait de le suivre. C'est pourquoi, j'ai continué à avancer vers la lumière, et que j'ai pu revenir…_

 _Mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour mon corps. Nous avons toutes récupéré de nos sacrifices, mais il semble de ce que nous avons offert n'est jamais revenu. Les fonctions corporelles qu'on a retrouvé étaient en fait crées par Shinjuu-sama. C'est pour ça qu'il a fallu du temps avant que mon corps ne les accepte. Étant donné que j'avais beaucoup donné lors des Floraison et des sacrifices, Shinjuu-sama a dû me recréer un corps complet. L'amnistie appelle les gens comme moi « Misukata ». Pour faire simple, une Misukata est considérée comme une chose très sacrée. C'est pourquoi j'ai été privilégiée par les dieux. C'est pourquoi, je… C'est pourquoi ils m'ont accordé mon souhait, et préservé l'équilibre du monde en me laissant prendre la place de mon amie. L'Amnistie a remarqué ce changement et a enquêté sur moi. Ce qu'ils ont trouvé, était que temps que le monde de flammes existe, mon corps ne sera jamais soigné. Et… que je ne survivrai probablement pas jusqu'au printemps. J'ai vraiment peur. Je me sens coupable que Fu ait été blessée par ma faute. J'ai l'impression d'être coincée dans un tunnel._

J'ai décidé de tenir un journal en tant que Sakura également… Je ne sais pas si cette malédiction va me tuer dans les deux monde, je ne veux pas que Toya, Kero, Yué et Tomoyo reste dans l'ignorance de ce qui m'est arrivé… J'ai déjà écrit tout ce qui c'était passée auparavant, aussi bien en tant que Gin et en tant que Yuna… Qui aurai cru qu'écrire était si libérateur ?… Mais pour le moment, j'ai surtout peur… Si je ne survis pas jusqu'au printemps en tant que Sakura également, qui sauvera les autres de ce qui les attend ?… Est-ce que, si je survie encore suffisamment longtemps, je pourrais les aider dans mon état ?… Mais au fond, j'ai surtout peur de mourir…. J'ai déjà fait tout ça avec en mémoire l'idée qu'une fois tout fini, nous pourrions sourire et vivre tous ensemble… J'ai peur… J'ai vraiment peur… à la fois en tant que Yuna et en tant que Sakura, j'ai cette impression d'être coincée dans un tunnel...

 _7 Janvier_

 _Je suis heureuse que Fu ait pu sortir de l'hôpital. Je me sens bien mieux quand tout le monde est là, mais je dois faire attention à ne pas propager la malédiction. Comme je l'imaginais, je parle beaucoup moins. Je n'ai plus trop d'appétit, mais l'Amazake était délicieux et avait bon goût en coulant dans ma gorge. Mais je l'ai jeté une fois arrivée à la maison._

J'ai de moins en moins d'appétit… Je sens constamment les regards inquiets des autres sur mon dos, l'effort m'épuise… J'ai été contrainte de quitter les pom-pom girl… J'ai vérifié à petite dose, la malédiction peut aussi se propager ici… J'ai peur, en tant que Sakura, je ne parle presque plus… Ici, je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien… Mais en échange, je suis toujours entouré… Tomoyo a été mise au courant de ce qui s'est passé jusque-là, au même niveau que Toya et les gardiens… avoir une épaule en plus sur laquelle se reposé est si rassurant...

 _9 Janvier_

 _Je me sens nauséeuse mais être au club soulage mon cœur. J'aime entendre les mots « à demain » dernièrement. Je me dis que le lendemain viendra si nous faisons cette promesse. J'aimerai rester ici à jamais si je le pouvais. Fu a suggéré un voyage pour les sources chaude, mais elles seraient choquées de me voir nue désormais. Je ne peux vraiment pas, désolée._

J'ai peur… Pourquoi en tant que Sakura, la malédiction progresse plus vite ? Les marques parcours déjà tout mon torse et remonte sur mes épaules et mon cou… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'ai peur… j'ai mal… Je me sens nauséeuse…

En ce moment, la présence de Tomoyo, des gardiens et de Toya est devenue mon seul point d'encrage… Quand je suis seul avec l'un d'entre eux, je me blottis contre eux et laisse cour à mes larmes, mes peur, ma douleur… Je sais que cette situation leurs pèse… Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre...

 _11 Janvier_

 _Je me sens bien aujourd'hui ! Peut-être que me reposer a marché ! Faire de l'exercice était agréable ! Avec un peu de volonté, je pourrais peut-être continuer à me sentir bien. J'essaierai de faire des choses qui sont bonnes pour mon corps !_

Le calme avant la tempête… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir cette impression… J'ai l'impression d'aller mieux… Mais je sais qu'une malédiction ne disparaît pas comme sa… Alors je me prépare...

 _13 Janvier_

 _Ma poitrine me fait vraiment mal et j'ai des vertiges. Je ne devais pas être très compréhensible lorsque je parlais aux autres. Dire que je pensais que mon corps commençait à aller mieux._

Une Misukata, un être aimer des dieux… alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal…. Pourquoi est-ce que ces mêmes dieux me fond autant souffrir ?… Parce qu'ils m'ont accordait mon souhait… Je me repasse la scène de quand j'ai sauvé Tôgo dans ma tête… Et à chaque fois, j'arrive à la même conclusion : si c'était à refaire, je ferais le même choix… Je suis Kinomoto Sakura… mais je suis aussi Yuki Yuna et Minowa Gin… Je suis le mélange des trois… Et deux d'entre elles sont des héroïnes… En tant que Sakura, est ce qu'on peut parler d'héroïne ?… Je me sacrifie pour ma famille, donc dans un sens, je me dis que oui…

 _14 Janvier_

 _J'ai besoin de beaucoup dormir pour recouvrer mes forces. Mais… J'ai peur de dormir avec les lumières éteintes… J'ai peur du noir. J'ai l'impression que je peux être engloutie par les ténèbres._

En tant que Sakura aussi, j'ai peur du noir… Mais ce n'est pas la même chose : je ne PEUX pas laisser la lumière allumer… Kero ne peut pas dormir avec et notre facture d'électricité serai trop forte… Alors chaque soir, je retarde le moment d'aller me coucher, mais à chaque fois, il doit venir… Chaque soir, avant de m'endormir et d'être libérer en étant Yuna, j'ai peur…

La marque de la malédiction continue de grandir plus vite qu'en tant que Yuna… Elles ont commencé à descendre sur les cuisses… J'ai changé mes habits de tous les jours pour cacher les marques…

 _16 Janvier_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai blessé Karin. Mais je ne peux rien lui dire. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. C'est douloureux. Mon corps me fait souffrir. Mon cœur aussi. J'ai l'impression d'être déchirée. Je deviens folle ! Je veux juste profiter de ma vie de tous les jours avec les autres !_

 _Je ne peux pas me plaindre. Je suis une héroïne. Je me suis préparée à ça. Je ne pleurerai plus ! Je dois rester forte ! Yuki Yuna ! Les héros ne se brisent pas ! Pour le moment, je dois me réconcilier avec Karin. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Je vais tout lui écrire ici : Karin, je t'aime vraiment. Karin, je suis si désolée._

Shaolan m'a proposé de sortir avec lui… Il y a longtemps, j'aurai sauté de joie… Mais là, je me suis aperçût que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui… je l'ai blessé… J'avais mal… partout… J'avais la tête qui tournait… Les mots que je voulais dire ne sont pas sortie… à la place, il y en a d'autre qui sont sortie… j'ai l'impression d'avoir été odieuse avec lui… Je l'ai blessé... Quand il est partie en courant, j'ai essayé de le rattraper… mais mais jambe ne me portait plus… Le moindre effort m'épuise… j'ai mal… aussi bien dans mon corps que dans mon cœur… Shaolan fait partie de ma précieuse famille… Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi… mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui mentir… Les héros ne se brisent pas… pourtant, j'ai l'impression de tombé en morceau… Les marques ont continué de progresser, elles sont sur tout mon torse, mon dos, mes cuisses, mes épaules, elles descendent jusqu'au coude… J'ai si mal… je les sens pulser sur ma peau… Pourquoi je dois endurer ça ?… Je voulais juste sauver tous ceux qui m'étaient cher… J'ai passé ma soirée à pleurer sur Tomoyo… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans eux ?… Je ne sais pas… Je ne serai rien… C'est pour ça que je continuerais à faire de mon mieux pour les sauver…

Mais j'ai si mal…

 _À l'aide…_


	5. Chapter 5

Tout c'était dérouler si vite… ça avait commencé quand Tôgo avait annoncé qu'elle se marierait à Shinjuu-sama… Elle n'était même pas surprise… son amie avait toujours était du genre à paniqué facilement et ne pas savoir quoi faire dans ces cas là… Et puis, le monde réel fut attaqué… Shinjuu-sama se mourrai mais pas ses héroïnes ! Elles allaient sauver Tôgo !

CCS~Yuki Yuna

 _Yuna arriva dans l'espace réservé à Shinjuu-sama._

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est… que cet endroit ? Est-ce que je pourrais revenir avec les pouvoir de mon esprit ? _Elle voit Tôgo et son âme en train de se faire dissoudre._ Tôgo !

-He ? Yuna… Pourquoi ?

-Rentrons à la maison, Tôgo ! Je suis venue te chercher ! _Des filaments viennent l'attraper alors qu'elle essaie de se rapprocher de son amie et change son corps en une sorte de pierre précieuse flexible._ Aller aussi loin pour m'arrêter… Tu ne veux pas abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? Tôgo, je vais te sauver !

-Mais je… Si je ne la fait pas… le monde vas être détruit… Si quelqu'un doit le faire alors je…

-Personne n'a à le faire, pas même toi, Tôgo ! Je ne veux pas voir d'autres personnes qui me sont cher mourir !

-Si j'endure ça, tout ira bien…

-Tôgo ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi la vérité. Si tu as peur, alors dis le moi. Si tu es vraiment mon amies… Alors appelle-moi à l'aide !

-...Je ne veux pas… J'ai peur… Mais je ne peux pas la dire… Mais je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas être séparée de tout le monde !

-Tôgo…

-On a toutes fait de notre mieux… alors pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas de ça… Je… Je… Je veux rester avec mes amies pour toujours !

-Tôgo ! Donne-moi ta main !

-Yuna ! Sauve-moi !

-Tôgo !

-Yuna ! _Alors que leurs main allaient ce toucher une séparation se forme entre les deux._

 _-_ Impossible… Même maintenant, il continue…

-Yuna ! Sauve… Moi…

-Tôgo…

-Yuna...

-...C'est injuste… On ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça... Je suis reconnaissante, mais… Mais… J'en ai assez de tout ça. Un monde que nous pouvons garder qu'en sacrifiant les autres, même nos amies… Je n'en veux pas… Je ne veux pas d'un tel monde… C'est…

 _Une silhouette rouge appairait._ Gin ? Moi ?

 _La silhouette de Sonoko apparaît, puis celle de Karin, de Fu, d'Itsuki…_

-Shinjuu-sama…

-Il y a différents type de personnes…

-Mais si vous voulez vraiment tous les sauver…

-Alors s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous croire en l'humanité ?!

 _Les silhouettes de toutes les héroïne passer et présent apparaisse une à une pour poser leur main sur la séparation entre Yuna et Tôgo. Le corbeau qui l'a sortie du monde infini apparaît à son tour. Il s'agit d'elle, en tant que Sakura. Yuna prend sa décision._

-Nous… irons de l'avant en tant qu'humains. _La séparation disparaît en même temps que les âmes des autres héroïnes, l'âme de Tôgo est restaurer et retourne dans son propre corps._

-Tôgo !

-Yuna…

-Tôgo !

-Yuna… Yuna ! Dis l'héroïne bleue en pleurant.

-Désolée. Désolée d'avoir dit ça…

-Je suis… Je suis aussi désolée… J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible… à tout le monde !

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave…

-Que fait-on ? Le monde… Le monde va être détruit !

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Tôgo… Même si le monde doit être détruit maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire.

 _Gyuuki se mis à briller et des fils sorte de son dos et de l'arbre de Shinjuu-sama pour les entourez toute les deux._

-Gyuuki… Dis doucement Yuna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

-Tout va bien… C'est si chaud…

 _L'arbre fleurit une dernière fois. Et transmet ses pouvoirs à Yuna._

-Je… Nous allons… nous battre en tant qu'être humain... Nous allons vivre ! _Elle attaque le dernier ennemi._ Les héros ne reculent jamais ! Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'on tombe, on se relève toujours !

-Vas-y, Yuna ! s'écria Karin.

-Pour le bonheur de yuan ! Cria à son tour Itsuki.

-Tu réussiras sûrement… ! Commença Sonoko.

-Si tu essaies ! Fini Tôgo.

-Le club des héros ! Commença alors Fu.

-Fight ! Crièrent-elles toutes ensemble à la fin, donnant de l'énergie à Yuna pour parvenir à toucher l'ennemie.

-… Les héros ont du cran ! HÉROS PUNCH ! s'écria finalement la voyageuse en détruisant le dernier ennemie.

 _Le trou noir tomba en morceaux. La mer d'arbre fut restaurer et les flammes s'éteignirent._

-Les flammes sont…

-C'est…

-Différent de d'habitude...

 _Le monde des flammes disparut à son tour pour laisser place à une mer d'arbre. Yuna, protéger par son esprit, lui fait ses adieux._

-Gyuuki, tu… _il commença à disparaître_. Oh ! Merci… Adieu…

 _Les filles retournent à la réalité. Les téléphones de tout le monde sont cassé sauf celui de Yuna._

 _-_ On est revenues… fit remarqué Fu.

-Le monde…

-Est toujours là…

-Shinjuu-sama est…

-Partie ? Il a fané ?

-C'est le ciel habituel… elle commença à pleurer…

-Yuna ?

Elle dévoila sa marque, disparut.

-Elle est partie ?

\- La marque est partie ?

\- Les filles, désolées… Désolé de ne vous avoir rien dis…

-Moi aussi, je suis désolée.

-Karin...

-Désolée… Commença Tôgo à son tour.… Désolée… je n'aurais pas du prendre cette décision comme ça...

-Bon retour… Tôgo…

-Je suis rentré…

Il y eu un temps de silence puis Yuna comme ça à s'élever doucement vers le ciel.

-Eh ? Yuna ?

-Ahah… On dirait que sans Shinjuu-sama, la connexion entre les deux mondes a été briser…

-Yuna ?

-écoutez-moi bien. En vrai, Yuki Yuna est morte depuis longtemps… un peux près trois semaine avant de t'avoir rencontré Tôgo…

-Eh ? Mais…

-Moi, je ne viens pas de votre monde… Mon véritable nom était Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura. Vous savez, dans mon monde, la magie existe ! La moi du future est venu un jours pour m'avertir du danger qui planait sur ma famille… Pour empêcher ça, elle m'a proposé de faire la connexion entre deux monde, le mien et le vôtre. C'est comme ça que je suis devenu Yuki Yuna. Mais, sans Shinjuu-sama, la connexion des deux mondes a été rompue et je ne peux plus rester avec vous…

-Mais… Mais… Donc tout était un mensonge ?…

-Non ! Je vous interdis de croire ça ! Je ne mentais pas… Je voulais vraiment rester avec vous… Je vous aime réellement… Mais… Dans mon monde, j'ai ma future nièce à protéger… sans moi, ils vont tous mourir d'une façon horrible ! Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas être séparé de vous… Mais, je ne peux pas les abandonné non plus ! Ils ont besoin de moi… s'exclama la voyageuse en pleurant.

-Yuna…

-Alors vas-y… Protège ta famille…

-Fu…

-Mais, fais-moi une promesse, si la magie existe vraiment chez toi, fait des recherches et essais de relier de nouveau les deux mondes ! On t'attendra !

-Je vous le promets ! Oh… s'exclama la jeune fille alors qu'elle commençait à se faire aspirer par le ciel. Tôgo, Sonoko, j'étais aussi Gin ! J'étais vraiment, vraiment heureuse de me battre avec vous ! Je vous aime !

Et la jeune fille disparut.

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Une fois de retour dans son monde, Yuna regarda son téléphone. Elle avait un seul et unique message en plus du système des héros. Un message de Shinjuu-sama…

« À présent, toi et moi ne faisons qu'un. Je te confie mes pouvoirs et leur avenir… Ainsi, tu pourras sauver les teins... »

Elle se remit à verser quelque larme et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude… elle contempla les visages choqués de son frère, son père et tous ses amis… Ils étaient tous là : Yukito, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel, Mme. Mizuki, Chiharu, Yamasaki, Rika et Naoko… et Shaolan...

-Sakura ?… C'est vraiment toi Sakura ?…

-Hein ? Bas bien sûr que oui, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez tous bizarrement ?

Son frère lui tendis un miroir et elle regarda son visage, surprise : son visage était à présent le parfait mélange entre Sakura, Yuna et Gin : ses trais était un mélange entre les trois mais ses yeux était devenu vairon : un venait de Gin, mais l'autre venait clairement de Yuna. Ses cheveux avait eux aussi changer : ils étaient devenu mi long et à la racine, ils étaient comme ceux de Gin, puis ils se dégradaient pour devenir de la couleur de ceux de Sakura, jusqu'à être comme ceux de Yuna aux pointes…

-Et si on te regarde bizarrement, c'est peut-être parce que tu viens d'apparaître dans un flash de lumière alors qu'il n'y avait personne à cet endroit avant et en plus avec une apparence étrange… Dis son frère avec sarcasme en pointant de la tête ceux qui ne savaient pas pour la magie…

-Eheheh… C'est… C'est… Oui, c'est à cause des ondes alpha ! C'est ça… dis nerveusement la demi-déesse, toute tristesse oublié.

-C'est quoi ça…

-Désolée Sakura, mais tu n'as jamais su mentir quand tu panique… soupira Tomoyo avec défaitisme…

-Je vais vous expliquer, dis Eriol en direction de Chiharu, Yamasaki, Rika et Naoko. En vérité, la magie existe.

Et il expliqua les événements des dernières années avec, comme preuve, Kero et sa transformation, sa propre magie et Yué qui à peine transformé, regarda sa maîtresse fixement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à, Yué ?

-Il y quelque chose qui a changé…

-Ah ! Toi aussi tu l'as senti… Demanda Mme. Mizuki. C'est comme si tu avais été béni des dieux, mais en plus puissant…

-Ahahah… En même temps, avec tout ce qui s'est passé…

-En tout cas, je suis rassuré, dit Tomoyo. Ces dernier temps, tu avais l'air d'aller vraiment mal…

-Ah… Oui… répondit la maîtresse des cartes en se demandant si dans ce monde aussi, les marques avaient disparu…

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Le soir venu, en se regardant dans sa glace après son bain, elle se dis qu'ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas pensé que tout n'était qu'un rêve : les marque de la malédiction parcouraient tous son torse, son dos, remontait jusqu'à une partie de son cou et descendaient sur ses cuisse jusqu'à ses genoux et sur les épaule jusqu'à légèrement au-dessus de ses coude… Elles n'avaient pas changé. Mais en plus, là où les filaments de Shinjuu-sama l'avaient touché, son corps semblait être fait de rubellite, une pierre précieuse parfois rose clair comme sur elle… Pourtant, elle gardait encore toute sa mobilité et la texture de sa peau n'avait pas changé… juste son apparence. Ainsi, sous toutes ses cicatrice et maque, sur la moitié de son flan, ses bras, son coup et ses jambe, sa peau semblait être faite de pierre… Et en plus, seul marque de sa fusion avec Shinjuu-sama, un tatouage en forme d'arbre symbolisant le dieu sur sa nuque.

Mais elle ne devait pas s'en préoccuper… Elle devait déjà sauver sa famille… elle regarda le dernier cadeau de Shinjuu-sama… Les images de toutes ses aventures aussi bien en tant que Gin et Yuna, toute l'histoire des héroïnes à partir de leur génération… Ce sera plus facile de montrer ça à sa famille plutôt que de tenté de leurs expliqué… Elle soupira, même après que tout soit fini, elle sentait qu'elle allait encore en baver, entre un frère et des gardiens trop protecteur, ce ne serai pas de tout repos… Et en plus elle allait devoir cacher tout ça… Dire que le printemps arrivait… elle allait devoir continuer à porter des habits couvrant…

Le mariage était censé être dans deux mois. Elle avait encore deux semaine avant qu'elle ne puisse se reposé totalement, d'ici là, elle devrait à faire semblant…

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Une semaine était passée, une semaine ou elle ne faisait que s'entraîner, aller en cours et prendre du temps avec ses amis… et encore s'entraîner…

La malédiction avait était épuisante… Même si sa fusion avec Shinjuu-sama avait remis les choses en état, son corps avait perdu l'habitude de se battre…

Le fait d'être une demi déesse était d'ailleurs en soit même étrange… Sur son téléphone, elle avait trouvé une application avec tous les changements que le Dieu-Arbre avait apporté à son corps. Comme le fait qu'elle était à présent presque totalement immortelle, tant qu'elle ne recevait pas de coup mortel à un niveau physique… Elle avait mis du temps à digérer l'information… Il y avait également les changements physiques : l'union entre les trois corps de Sakura, Yuna et Gin mais aussi le fait que son corps avait maintenant dans les vingt ans… En bref, elle avait un corps adulte et un esprit avec les onze ans de souvenir de Gin, treize ans de Yuna et douze ans de Sakura… Tous les événements l'avait clairement fait grandir et mûrir. Mais elle-même ne pensait tout de même pas pouvoir prétendre avoir une mentalité d'adulte…

Elle avait pu s'expliquer calmement avec Shaolan et ils avaient tous repris depuis le début... En tous les cas, la fin de toute cette histoire approchait.

CCS~Yuki Yuna

En se levant ce matin, Sakura n'était sûr que d'une seule chose : aujourd'hui, tout serai fini. En bien ou en mal. Elle se leva.

Normalement, ils étaient censé tous se retrouvé dans une clairière de la forêt pour fêter les fiançailles de son frère magiquement. Ses amis, curieux du déroulement d'une telle cérémonie, avaient demandé à venir…

Aujourd'hui, tout serai fini… et ça lui faisait peur… à présent, elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur…

Elle s'habillât et partie directement. Elle était légèrement en retard, mais pas assez pour tout faire louper…

Quand elle arriva à l'endroit de la cérémonie, elle vit son frère et Nakuru, resplendissant et heureux… Elle devait les protéger…

Une heure plus tard, elle se leva brusquement, surprenant tout le monde…

-Sort de la… dit-elle en direction de la forêt.

-… Surprenant… je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me sentir… répondis un homme en sortant de sa cachette. Il était plutôt grand, brun avec des yeux aux reflets vert et fous sur un visage fin et en apparence doux… tout en lui respirait le danger… Une fois qu'elle n'était plus dissimuler, sa puissance magique oppressait tout le monde…

-Mais qui te dis que je t'ai sentis ?… Je sais que tu dois arriver à ce moment depuis près d'un an… et ce que tu comptes faire…

-C'est à moi que les cartes auraient dû revenir, se mis à hurler l'homme, laissant tout le monde voir son vrai visage. Le visage de la folie…

-Dommage~, Chantonna Sakura sous le regard surpris des autres. La colère l'empêcherait d'agir avec réflexion…

La jeune fille commença à s'éloigner des autres, dans l'attente d'une attaque. Elle continua de l'énerver.

-Dis, dis, ça fais quoi de se faire volé les cartes par une écolière même pas au courant de l'existence de la magie avant ?… ça doit t'avoir mis un sacré coup dans ton égo non ?

Ce qu'elle avait deviné arriva : l'homme attaqua. Quand la fumé se dissipa, on put voir Sakura légèrement plus loin de l'impact, intacte…

-Voyons, ça aurai pu faire mal tu sais, continua-t-elle à chantonner. Mais si tu veux jouer à sa… Elle sortit son téléphone, celui de Gin : elle voulait garder son plus grand atout dans sa manche.

-C'est ça ton arme secrète ?! Un simple téléphone ?…

L'héroïne sourit simplement puis se transforma…

-Oui… Fit-elle en faisant apparaître ses armes.

Et puis elle attaqua… Mais elle était clairement désavantager… L'homme avait une magie très puissante et savait bien s'en servir… Elle se retrouva rapidement blesser et à terre…

-Ahaha, rit-il d'un rire hystérique, horrible, fou… Au final, c'est bien moi le plus puissant… Je suis le plus puissant Ahahaha… !

-Tu te crois puissant ?! Demanda-t-elle en se relevant difficilement et en sortant son deuxième téléphone, celui de Yuna… Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se faire transpercer de toute part mais de continuer tout de même à te battre ! Elle se transforma, elle devint une déesse. Tu ne connais pas la sensation de de te sacrifier entièrement pour les choses que tu aimes ! Continua-t-elle en attaquant furieusement. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de sentir ton corps se faire détruire mais de continuer à se battre tout de même ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est la douleur de se faire arracher un bras ! De ne plus pouvoir bouger, ni voir, parler ou entendre ! Tu ne connais pas la sensation de mourir à petit feu et dans la douleur parce que tu as sauvé une vie ! Tu ne sais rien de tout ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce que sa fait de voir tous ceux qui te son cher être violer, mourir ou être torturer devant tes propre yeux ! Je lui ai promis ! Je lui ai promis que je créais un monde ou ma nièce, ma famille pourra vivre en souriant ! Je lui ai promis ! Et c'est ce qui fait que malgré la différence, je serai toujours plus forte que toi ! Je ne bats pas seule ! Je porte avec moi tous les espoirs de ma famille ! C'est ce qui fait ma force !

L'homme se retrouva à terre… Elle avait presque totalement gagné… Mais elle savait aussi que tant que cet homme serait en vie, il ne s'arrêterait jamais… Elle allait probablement devoir le tué… Cette simple pensée la dégoutta.

Elle le regarda… Il se relevait… Il se relèverait toujours… En soupirant, elle s'approcha doucement et mis ses mains sur sa tête. Elle convertie toute son énergie et son corps… Une fois qu'elle eut fini, à la place de l'homme se tenait un magnifique cerisier…

Elle se tourna vers les autres… Elle était si fatiguer… si fatiguer… Elle avait peut-être utilisé un peu trop d'énergie…

-J'ai réussi, fit-elle avec un magnifique sourire avant d'avoir un vertige…

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Tomoyo avait assisté impuissante au combat de sa meilleure amie… Sa transformation et son discours l'avait surprise… Tout ce que Sakura avait dit… C'était comme si elle l'avait vraiment vécu… Quand elle c'était retrouver à terre, elle avait eu peur… Et puis il avait eu cette deuxième transformation… Elle avait entendus Mme. Mizuki, juste à côté d'elle chuchoter « une déesse... ». La riche héritière ne comprenait pas… Elle ne comprenait pas… Elle savait juste qu'elle avait peur pour sa meilleure amie…

Quand elle avait semblé enfin vaincre, elle s'était figé… elle avait semblé vraiment triste… Ce n'est que quand l'homme avait commencé à bouger qu'elle avait commencé à agir… La lumière, éblouissante… Et le cerisier… Splendide, immense, immortel… Quand Sakura se tourna vers eux, elle ne put qu'approuver Mme. Mizuki : la jeune fille ressemblait à une déesse… Et puis elle commença à tomber à terre, redevenant sa meilleure amie telle qu'elle la connaissait… C'est à ce moment que Tomoyo s'était aperçut que tout était réel, et que Sakura était blesser… Elle commença à courir vers elle.

-Sakura !

Elle rouvrit les yeux, à son grand soulagement…

-Ah… désolé, j'ai eu un vertige… Je crois que j'ai utilisé un peu trop d'énergie pour lui offrir une nouvelle vie…

-Sakura… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?… Demanda-t-elle en sentant les autres arriver eux aussi.

-J'ai tenu ma promesse… Tout est fini… Tout est vraiment fini…

-ça veut dire que tu vas enfin pouvoir nous expliqué qu'est-ce que tu fabrique depuis un an ? Demanda Toya.

-Ouep… Mais avant ça, vous aller finir cette foutu cérémonie pendant que je me repose…

Son frère fit la moue mais obéit. Tomoyo, elle resta auprès de Sakura, regardant tout de loin…

-Dis Tomoyo, ce n'est pas un rêve hein ?… Tout est vraiment fini ?… Et je suis vraiment en vie hein ?…

-Oui Sakura… Tu peux te reposer maintenant…

La demi-déesse commença à pleurer sur l'épaule de son amie.

Tout était vraiment fini. Elle avait réussi… à présent, elle allait devoir tout expliqué aux autres…


	6. Chapter 6

Une fois la cérémonie finie, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sakura. Ils attendaient des explications…

-Tomoyo, on peut aller chez toi ? J'aurai besoin de ta salle de visionnage...

-Oui, bien sûr…

Une fois arriverai chez l'héritière, Sakura regarda le gardien de la lune.

-Bon, je vais vous expliquer, mais avant tout, Yukito, tu peux te transformer s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr… Et il laissa la place à Yué.

Elle plaça ses main sur la tête de l'ange et une douce lumière sortie de ses doigts au bout de quelque seconde, elle retira ses main et dis en souriant :

-Voilà, comme sa vous pourrez tout voir tous les deux, et puis elle commença à expliquer tout en installant tout le matériel. Il y a environ un an, la moi du future m'est apparu en rêve pour me prévenir d'un danger qui planait sur nous. C'était cet homme que j'ai affronté plus tôt. Pour faire simple, si elle ne m'avait pas prévenus, il nous aurait tous détruis moralement avant de nous tuer dans d'atroce souffrances. Pour éviter ça, elle m'a proposé de relier deux mondes : Je serai quelqu'un d'autre là-bas et ce monde me donnerait les armes pour me battre. J'ai accepté et c'est à partir de là que tout à commencer.

Elle alluma le projecteur et un papier apparut à l'écran.

 **Quand j'ai entendu dire que nous étions choisies pas Shinjuu-sama, je pensais que c'était quelque chose de formidable. Mais de là imaginer ce que c'était vraiment, j'en étais encore bien loin. Seulement, dès lors que j'ai entendu que les ennemis allaient venir détruire notre monde, j'ai su que je devrais me battre. Au début, j'étais submergée par ce sentiment. À ce moment, même en rêve, je n'aurais pu réaliser que j'allais être changé en … pour continuer à me battre.**

Tôgo apparut à l'écran.

-C'est toi ?

-Non, mais Tôgo est la seul qui est resté jusqu'au bout avec moi, ça me paraît donc logique que le début soit de son point de vue…

Les images continuèrent, jusqu'à la salle de classe. C'est là qu'elle apparut, en retard.

-Là c'est toi…

-Héhéhé…

 **-Minowa Gin, tu es en retard.**

-Tu t'appelais Gin ?…

-Oui, fit la jeune fille, nostalgique devant les images…

Et puis les images continuèrent de défiler. Leur premier combat, le début de leur amitié… Les réactions furent diverse : la surprise d'un monde différent et du temps figé, l'émerveillement devant la mer d'arbre, les transformations, les capacités qu'elle amenaient et la cérémonie apaisantes des fleurs, la peur devant le premier combat, les coups et blessures -Bien que minime- et le vertex, l'exaspération devant les réaction de Gin l'attendrissement devant le début de cette belle amitié… Sakura elle, riait de tout ça.

Puis arriva les autres combats, l'entraînement, leurs vacances… Les réactions furent globalement les même : attendrissement, peur devant les blessures toujours plus fréquente, admiration, amusement…

Et puis arriva son dernier combat en tant que Gin… Au début, ils ne s'y attendaient pas : pour eux ce n'était encore qu'un combat normal, bien qu'il y ai plus ennemis… Et puis le troisième vertex apparût…

Ils sursautèrent : alors qu'il y a quelque instant, elles étaient en si bonnes position… Comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là ?…

Sakura elle se blotti encore plus dans son fauteuil… Revoir ce moment était difficile pour elle… Mais... malgré tout, elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli… Elle avait réussi à tous les protéger, définitivement ! C'est pourquoi elle décida de se redresser fièrement : elle été fière de cette mort car elle signifiait qu'elle avait protégé des personnes…

-Sakura… ?

Elle regarda Kero et Yué, ils étaient certainement les seuls qui avaient compris ce qui allait se passer…

-à la fin ce cet épisode, on fera une pause, on en aura besoin dit-elle simplement avant de retourné au visionnement, toujours droite.

 **-Gin… Dit difficilement Sumi.**

 **-On dirait que je suis la seule qui puisse bouger, répondis Gin. C'est peut-être effrayent mais je vais m'en charger. Laissez-moi faire. Reposez-vous. À plus.**

-Hé ?… Tu es allée te battre seul contre trois vertex ?! Alors qu'à trois, pour un seul, vous aviez du mal ?! S'exclama son frère qui commençait également à comprendre, tout comme les plus âgé, les autre croyait encore au fin toujours heureuse… ça allait leur faire un choc…

 **Et elle partit rapidement. « Ces enfoiré » marmonna-t-elle en regardant les vertex responsables des blessures de Sumi et Sonoko. La jeune héroïne se dépêcha de les dépasser. Une fois devant eux, elle fit apparaître ses armes et dis avec colère.**

La tentions dans la pièce monta.

 **-Vous avez bien avancé… _elle traça une ligne au sol_. Mais après cette ligne, vous ne ferez plus un pas ! _Elle attaqua en se défendant des flèches d'un des vertex grâce à ses épées. Elle fut tout de même toucher deux fois._ Je me souviens de cette attaque ! Et de celle qui suit ! Je les ai déjà vues ! _Elle esquiva les attaques et lança son épée sur un des Vertex. Elle se planta dessus._ Où est ce que vous regardez ?! _Elle récupéra son épée mais n'eut pas le temps d'achever le vertex, elle dut éviter une autre attaque et se protéger d'une autre. Elle se fit encore couper deux fois._ **

-Hé… Sakura ?… Tout va bien aller hein ? Washio et Nogi vont venir à temps hein ? Demanda Naoko qui, lisant le plus, commençait elle aussi à se douter.

 **-Bravo...Vous avez réussi !** _ **Elle attaqua.**_ **Ça fait mal ! Faites-vous toucher par vos amis ! Vous devez tous dégager de là !** _ **Elle attaqua mais se fit transpercer le flan avant d'avoir pu achever le vertex. Elle fut jetée au sol et cracha du sang. Les vertex continuèrent à avancer.**_

-Sakura… Murmura Tomoyo, sous le choc…

 _-Si ces choses atteignent Shinjuu-sama…_ _ **elle se releva difficilement en se souvenant du visage de tous ceux qui lui était cher.**_ **Comme si j'allais les laisser faire… je ne vais pas les laissez faire…** _ **Elle avança difficilement.**_ **Jamais...** _ **Puis attaqua en se protégeant de ses armes bien qu'elle se fit blesser.**_ **Je reviendrai ! Je protégerai !**

-Elles vont arriver hein ?… Sakura !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle garda les yeux rivé vers l'écran.

 _ **Elle attaqua en évitant ou détournant les attaques.**_ **Vous les monstres, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre cette force !** _ **Ell**_ **e** _ **se fit transpercer de nouveau le flan.**_ **C'est ce qui fait un être humain !** _ **Puis le pied…**_ **C'est la détermination ! C'est la volonté !** _ **Elle se fit transpercer encore et encore mais attaqua quand même.**_ **C'est notre esprit !**

-Sakura… Chuchota Nakuru, touché par le discours de la jeune fille.

 **Elle _continua d'attaqué dans un ballet rouge. Elle se fit transpercée, encore et encore mais continua._**

La scène changea.

-Hé ? Non, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Sakura !

 _ **Sumi et Sonoko avançaient difficilement, blessé.**_ _Les ennemis sont…_

 **-Wasshi ! Par-là, s'exclama Sonoko en suivant les traces de sang au sol.** _Gin… On arrive…_

 **Elles distinguèrent la silhouette de leur amie au loin.**

Naoko, Meiling et Chiharu c'était mis à pleurer, comprenant enfin la situation. Tomoyo tremblait de tous ses membres et avait également les larmes aux yeux. Yué et Kero avait détourné le regard. Son frère et son père regardait la situation en face, choqué. Shaolan ne disait rien mais son regard flottait dans le vide. Mme. Mizuki, Eriol, Spinel Sun et Nakuru gardez le regard rivé à l'écran, respectant le sacrifice de la jeune fille. Yamasaki lui se contenait de consoler sa petite amie : il était le moins proche de la jeune fille, mais son sacrifice et sa détermination l'avait tout de même ébranlé...

 **-Gin !**

 **-Mino ! Mino, tu les as vaincu, pas vrai !**

 **-T'es incroyable Gin ! Tu es vraiment… _Elle remarque que quelque chose ne vas pas._ Gin ! On va bientôt sortir de la mer d'arbre… Dès qu'on sort allons à l'hôpital, d'accord ?**

 **-Ou… Ouais… On doit toujours ramener les souvenir à ton petit frère, pas vrai ?**

 **L'écran montra un partie du corps de Gin, s'arrêtant sur son bras, arracher.**

Il y eu plusieurs hoquet dans la pièce, les regards se portait sur le bras de Sakura, toujours présent, comme s'il allait disparaître. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, elle continuât à regarder.

-Sakura…

 **Sumi et Sonoko pleuraient à l'écran.**

 **-Tu as promis de m'apprendre à cuisiner…**

 **-C'est vrai… Dimanche prochain, toutes les trois… à tous les coups… Hé, Gin ! Gin…**

 **Les filles tombèrent à genoux et l'épisode s'arrêta…**

-C'est une blague… Hein Sakura… Gin… Tu n'es pas morte, hein…

-Sakura…

-Si… Ce fut mon dernier combat en tant que Gin…

…

\- C'est le jour, ou nos contrats se sont rompus pendant un moment ?…

-Oui, c'était ce jour-là…

-Tu n'allais vraiment pas bien… Pourquoi t'es-tu obstiner à vouloir affronter ça toute seul ?!

-… Sais-tu ce que ça fait, de voir sa belle-sœur se faire violer puis retirer son enfant, ta nièce, du ventre alors qu'elle est toujours en vie pour la laisser se vidé de son sang, le tout sous tes propre yeux et celui de ton frère ? Dit-elle calmement, les yeux vides, alors que les autres sursautaient. De voir ton frère se faire torturer pendant des jours avant d'être achevé, portant la douleur de la perte de sa femme et son enfant ? De voir un par un tous ceux qui te sont proche succombé de manière toutes plus atroce les unes que les autres ? Si tu avais vu tout ça, pourrais-tu rester sans rien faire ?

-Mais…

-Qu'on soit claire, même si ce jour-là, je suis morte, même si j'ai vécu encore beaucoup de chose difficile, je suis fière de ce que j'ai accompli ! Je suis fière d'être morte ce jours-là, et de toutes mes cicatrices, et j'en ai beaucoup… J'en suis fière à un point que vous n'imaginait même pas. Parce que chacune d'être elles signifie que j'ai sauvé des vies… Alors peu importe que ce soit douloureux, peu importe les regards dégoûter qu'on pourrait me jeter quand j'enlèverai ce pull et ces gants, ces marques sont la preuve que peu importe les épreuves, je me suis relever…

Son père ce leva et la pris dans ses bras.

-ça dû être dur… Tu as affronté tout ça seule, même si quelque part, il y avait des gens pour toi, et je suis fière de ce que tu as fait… Mais je t'en prie, ne me fait plus peur comme ça…

-… Tout va bien Papa, c'est fini à présent, réellement fini… Mais il y aura encore beaucoup de chose que vous n'aimerez pas, mais pas du tout, il n'y aura plus de mort mais… Quelque part, c'est tout aussi désagréable…

-… Tes cicatrices sont si horribles que ça… Tu as parlé de dégoût… Je pense que c'est exagérer…

-… Disons qu'elles ne sont pas très propre… Et un peu spécial…

Les autres froncèrent les sourcils. Sakura ne montrerai rien avant qu'ils ne le découvrent eux même à l'écran…

-ça a un rapport avec ton état de ces dernières semaines ? Et de ta paralysie ?

-Tout a un rapport… Vous voulez qu'on reprennent ?…

-Parce que malgré le fait que tu sois morte, tu à continuer à vivre dans ce monde ?!

-Ouep… Je suis devenu une autre personne… Mais les deux prochains épisodes ne concerne que Sonoko et Sumi, sinon, vous ne pourrez pas comprendre…

-Alors continuons… dis son frère dans un soupire.

Là encore, les émotions furent très présente : la tristesse devant l'enterrement et la réaction du petit frère de Gin principalement… Puis un nouveau combat et le respect pour ses deux héroïnes qui se battaient pour leurs amies…

Et puis le nouveau système des héros… Au début, ils ne comprirent pas… Mais la Floraison les avait émerveillés… Et puis, ils comprirent qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allaient pas… ils furent horrifier par le monde derrière le mur, par le fait que Sumi perdit ses souvenirs et que Sonoko continua la bataille, contre tous les vertex en même temps, seule…

Sakura elle, pleurait…

 _ **Peu importe le nombre de fois je vais approcher la mort. Parce qu'elle ne me prendra pas. Nous sommes maintenues en vie…**_

Elle arrêta là.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris… dis doucement Tomoyo.

-Vous allez comprendre pas la suite…

-Pourquoi tu arrêter là ? Sa continue…

-Laissez-moi le temps de m'en remettre… Même si je savais tout ça… ça reste dur vous savez…

-...Désolé…

La jeune fille continua de pleurer encore un moment… Pour elle, Sonoko était quelqu'un d'incroyable… Le fait qu'elle est continuée jusqu'au bout la ramenait à son état d'après… Seule, dans ce lit, à être vénéré jusqu'au bout…

Finalement, elle remit la suite. Le réveil de Sumi en tant que Tôgo, Sonoko amener dans ce qui serai sa chambre pour les deux année à venir -bien qu'ils ne le comprirent pas- et le déménagement de Tôgo avec sa rencontre avec Yuna…

-ça, c'est la nouvelle toi n'est-ce pas…

-Oui… Comme je l'ai dit au début, Tôgo est la seule qui est rester avec moi du début à la fin, même si elle ne le savait pas…

Les images continuèrent, le premier combat de Yuna, sa peur de combattre et sa décision de devenir enfin une héroïne.

 **-Le club des héros existe pour venir en aide aux gens. Je viens du club des héros du collège Sanshu, Yuki Yuna ! Je deviendrai une héroïne !**

Et tout continua : la rencontre avec Karin, les rire devant cette personnalité atypique mais aussi, le malaise du fait que la jeune ne vivait que pour se battre et uniquement pour se battre… L'ouverture progressive de l'héroïne rouge et puis le dernier combat contre les six vertex restant… L'inquiétude monta, surtout quand elles avaient fleurit : les effets secondaire qu'avait montré Sumi et Sonoko les avait rendu méfiant… Et ça se confirmait quand ils apprirent Quand toutes les héroïnes qui l'avaient utilisé avaient eu le droit à une capacité corporelle en moins…

-C'est le jour où tu m'as demandé de t'aider à te souvenir si jamais tu te réveiller et que tu avais oublié quelque chose n'est-ce pas…

-Oui… Grace au fait que Tôgo ai trois esprits et des effets secondaire, j'ai commencé à me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas…

-Et c'est quoi exactement ?…

-Vous allez comprendre…

Et la vidéo se poursuit. La surprise d'un combat en plus alors que tout est censé être fini, et l'horreur en voyant l'était de Sonoko et ses révélations…

-Quand tu es tombé en classe, paralysé, c'était à cause de la Floraison hein…

-Oui… Vous allez le voir de toute façon…

Les révélations de Sonoko à Tôgo à propos du mur, la folie de Fu en apprenant que le rêve de sa sœur était gâcher à cause de la Floraison, la folie de Tôgo qui décide de détruire le mur et son monde par la même occasion… les actions devenaient plus rapide, et laissait les spectateurs en haleine…

Et puis la peur de combattre de Yuna, le sacrifice de Karin et la décision de l'héroïne de cerisier de combattre jusqu'au bout…

 **-Si on ne l'arrête pas, notre monde sera détruit ! s'exclame la voyageuse.**

 **-Qu'il en soit ainsi… Disparaissons ensemble… répondit doucement la tireuse.**

 **-Non ! _Elle fleurit et attaque le vertex, faisant sortir son âme…_ Son âme…**

 **-Arrête ! _Elle empêche Yuna de détruire le cœur du vertex._**

 _ **-**_ **Tôgo ! Des gens vivent sans savoir ce qui se passe. On ne doit pas abandonner ! Parce que c'est…**

 **-… Le devoir d'une héroïne ?! Peu importe les autres ! Si je ne peux pas protéger mes meilleures amies, ça sert à quoi d'être une héroïne ? Je ne peux pas continuer… _Les larves enflammées viennent agglutiner autour de l'âme._ Tu aurais mieux fait de rester tranquille… Si tu étais restée endormie, tout serait déjà terminé… Il est trop tard maintenant. _Elle attaqua Yuna._ Notre bataille sera sans fin. Nous allons vivre un enfer éternel ! **

**-Tôgo ! Ce n'est pas l'enfer ! Puisque… Tu es avec moi ! Même si je souffre, je te protégerai !**

 **-Nous allons oublier tous nos précieux souvenirs ! Je ne le supporterai pas ! _Elle attaqua Yuna et la jeta au sol._ Tu vas toutes nous oublier. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre ! Si c'est pour oublier ce qui nous est le plus cher… **

**-Je n'oublierais pas !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!**

 **-Parce que je le pense ! Je le pense super fort !**

 **-Elle et moi… je suis sûr que nous pensions la même chose. Maintenant, tout ce que je me souviens, c'est que j'étais triste. Je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi je pleurais ! Cria-t-elle, en larme. _Elle se mit à attaquer au hasard._ Non ! J'ai peur ! Je parie que toi aussi, tu vas m'oublier ! Alors… _Yuna arrête les canons de Tôgo avec les bras de sa Floraison._**

 _ **-**_ **Tôgo !** _ **Elle monta sur le vaisseau de sa meilleure amie et fonce sur elle. Tôgo tente de l'arrêter mais elle n'est pas assez rapide. Yuna la frappe au visage avant de la prendre dans ses bras.**_ **Je n'oublierai pas !**

 **-Tu mens…**

 **-Je ne mens pas !**

 **-Si… Dit-elle avec moins de conviction.**

 **-Mais non !**

 **-… Vraiment ?… demanda Tôgo en pleurant.**

 **-Oui. Je resterai toujours avec toi. Ainsi, je ne pourrai pas t'oublier.**

 **-Yuna ! Je ne vaux pas t'oublier ! Ne me laisser pas toute seule !**

 **-Non… _Derrière, elle, une puissante vague de chaleur leurs fit remarqué l'âme du vertex._ C'est quoi… ?**

 **-Le soleil ?…**

Et tout s'enchaîna : la tentative d'arrêt des deux amies, la perte des jambes de Yuna, l'arrêt de l'âme… et la Floraison de celle-ci…

 **-Je suis… du club des héros du collège Sanshu !**

 **-Yuna !**

 **-Yuna !**

 **-…**

 **-Yuna !**

 **-L'héroïne, Yuki Yuna ! _Elle avança jusqu'à l'âme, de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à perdre l'effet de la Floraison puis son équipement d'héroïne, c'est en tant que simple collégienne sans pouvoir qu'elle toucha l'âme._ Prends ça !**

 **L'âme fut détruite…**

-C'est comme ça que tu t'es retrouver dans cet état…

-Oui… Fu et Karin l'explique plutôt bien entre elles…

 **-Dit, pourquoi c'est la seule qui ne se réveille pas ?…**

 **-C'est parce qu'elle a voulu tout donner…**

 **-Elle s'est dit qu'elle pouvait se sacrifier… Je trouve ça trop triste.**

-Comment ça, tu t'es dit que tu pouvais te sacrifier ?…

-Sur le coup, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas grave si je me retrouvais dans un sale état, peu importe mon corps, je voulais juste tous les sauver…

-Et tu dis que ce n'était pas grave si tu te sacrifier… Est tu consciente de ce qu'on a pu ressentir à ce moment ?…

-… Dans un sens, en faisant ça, je me sacrifiais aussi pour vous… Rien qu'en venant dans ce monde, j'ai accepté la possibilité de mourir pour vous sauver… Regardez ce qui c'est passer en tant que Gin…

-Mais quand même…

-Ce n'est pas fini vous savez…

-Est ce que cette suite est bien ?…

-… Pas vraiment… Dans un sens, elle est même pire…

-Autant tout finir d'un coup, décida Eriol.

Alors ils continuèrent. Après son réveil et la pièce de théâtre, ils s'aperçurent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas…

-Où est Tôgo ?…

-Vous allez comprendre…

-J'ai l'impression de n'avoir entendu que ça aujourd'hui…

Le fait qu'elle avait oublié Tôgo devint vite évident. Le retour de Sonoko avait était accueilli avec le sourire mais le rappel constant que quelque chose n'allait pas les garder concentrer. Au final, quand le nouveau système des héros apparut avec la possibilité que Tôgo soit derrière le mur, ils retinrent leur souffle. Le trou noir et la révélation quant au sacrifice de Tôgo les mirent mal à l'aise : l'idée qu'une enfant ce sacrifiait ainsi sans hésitation était dérangeante pour eux…

Lorsque Yuna arriva au monde gris, ils froncèrent les sourcils, surtout quand elle fit remarquer qu'elle était déjà venue ici… Et ils virent Tôgo… C'était décidément une vision dérangeante…

 **Elle commença à tirer Tôgo du miroir. Et la marque du fléau divin commença elle aussi à se déplacé vers elle…**

 **-Je m'en fiche ! Laisse Tôgo tranquille ! Rentrons, Tôgo… _Elle parvint à tirer entièrement la jeune fille du miroir._ J'ai réussi… Maintenant, on peut… Ah ! _La marque commença à consumer son âme…_**

Au réveil de Tôgo, ils furent soulager mais il fut de courte durée quand Yuna dévoila sa marque…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rika.

-Le début des ennuis… répondis Sakura en tenant son pull à l'emplacement du centre de sa propre marque…

-C'est à cause de marque qui tu as été aussi mal deux semaine auparavant ?…

-Tu verras…

Alors ils regardèrent la suite. Les essais de Yuna pour parler de sa marque aux autre,, les réaction des autres filles du club, et les malheur qui s'abattait sur elles… Et puis vint l'accident de Fu… Ils comprirent tous ce que ça impliquait : la jeune fille ne pouvait en parler à personne… Et tous s'enchaîna : le début du mal-être de la jeune fille, sa culpabilité, noël, les déductions de Sonoko, le nouvel an avec la sortie de Fu, l'état de plus en plus préoccupant de Yuna, et puis la réaction de Tôgo qui s'infiltra dans sa chambre. Sakura soupira, au moins, la jeune fille la connaissait bien… Et puis ce fut la lecture du journal et pour la première fois, ils eurent les réactions de Yuna et de Sakura…

 _ **Ça a commencé au début de l'an dernier, lorsque les gens de l'Amnistie ont remarqué le changement et sont venus me rendre visite. Ils ont découvert ma situation grâce à leurs recherches et leurs oracles. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils aimeraient que je tienne un rapport authentique, alors ils m'ont demandé d'utiliser ce cahier comme journal intime. Est-ce que je devrais continuer ?**_

 _ **Comment j'en suis arrivée là ?**_

 _ **Il semble que j'y sois allée trop fort lors de la dernière bataille, et que la majorité de mon corps ait été sacrifié. Aussi, mon âme a été absorbée par le noyau lorsque je l'ai touché. Ce dont je me souviens après, c'était ce lieu où j'ai été sauvé Tôgo. Un monde infini en expansion.**_

 _ **J'ai fait de mon mieux pour essayer de m'échapper, mais où que j'aille, ce monde semblait ne jamais finir.**_

 _ **Les filles, aidez-moi !**_

 _ **Quand bien même elle était seule, l'héroïne… L'héroïne continua de se battre.**_

 _ **Tôgo ?**_

 _ **Car plus elle résistait,**_

 _ **Tôgo !**_

 _ **Plus l'espoir perdurait.**_

 _ **Tôgo…**_

 _ **Et malgré les pertes… Malgré tout…**_

 _ **Tôgo ! Tôgo ! Tôgo !**_

 _ **Malgré tout… Je ne veux pas perdre mon amie la plus chère !**_

 _ **Tôgo pleure…**_

 _ **Non, je ne veux pas !**_

 _ **Je… Je...**_

 _ **Même si je suis triste, même si c'est dur,**_

 _ **Je suis une héroïne.**_

 _ **Tu as promis de rester avec moi !**_

 _ **Une héroïne ne laisserait jamais une amie en pleurs ! Les héros ont du cran ! Je vais revenir !… Oh… un corbeau ?…**_

 _ **J'ai eu l'impression que ce corbeau me demandait de le suivre. C'est pourquoi, j'ai continué à avancer vers la lumière, et que j'ai pu revenir…**_

 _ **Mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour mon corps. Nous avons toutes récupéré de nos sacrifices, mais il semble de ce que nous avons offert n'est jamais revenu. Les fonctions corporelles qu'on a retrouvé étaient en fait crées par Shinjuu-sama. C'est pour ça qu'il a fallu du temps avant que mon corps ne les accepte. Étant donné que j'avais beaucoup donné lors des Floraison et des sacrifices, Shinjuu-sama a dû me recréer un corps complet. L'amnistie appelle les gens comme moi « Misukata ». Pour faire simple, une Misukata est considérée comme une chose très sacrée. C'est pourquoi j'ai été privilégiée par les dieux. C'est pourquoi, je… C'est pourquoi ils m'ont accordé mon souhait, et préservé l'équilibre du monde en me laissant prendre la place de mon amie. L'Amnistie a remarqué ce changement et a enquêté sur moi. Ce qu'ils ont trouvé, était que temps que le monde de flammes existe, mon corps ne sera jamais soigné. Et… que je ne survivrai probablement pas jusqu'au printemps. J'ai vraiment peur. Je me sens coupable que Fu ait été blessée par ma faute. J'ai l'impression d'être coincée dans un tunnel.**_

 **J'ai décidé de tenir un journal en tant que Sakura également… Je ne sais pas si cette malédiction va me tuer dans les deux monde, je ne veux pas que Toya, Kero, Yué et Tomoyo reste dans l'ignorance de ce qui m'est arrivé… J'ai déjà écrit tout ce qui c'était passée auparavant, aussi bien en tant que Gin et en tant que Yuna… Qui aurai cru qu'écrire était si libérateur ?… Mais pour le moment, j'ai surtout peur… Si je ne survis pas jusqu'au printemps en tant que Sakura également, qui sauvera les autres de ce qui les attend ?… Est-ce que, si je survie encore suffisamment longtemps, je pourrais les aider dans mon état ?… Mais au fond, j'ai surtout peur de mourir…. J'ai déjà fait tout ça avec en mémoire l'idée qu'une fois tout fini, nous pourrions sourire et vivre tous ensemble… J'ai peur… J'ai vraiment peur… à la fois en tant que Yuna et en tant que Sakura, j'ai cette impression d'être coincée dans un tunnel...**

-Sakura… dit doucement Kero en venant se blottir contre la jeune fille : il se doutait que ce qui allait suivre serai bouleversant pour eux…

 _ **7 Janvier**_

 _ **Je suis heureuse que Fu ait pu sortir de l'hôpital. Je me sens bien mieux quand tout le monde est là, mais je dois faire attention à ne pas propager la malédiction. Comme je l'imaginais, je parle beaucoup moins. Je n'ai plus trop d'appétit, mais l'Amazake était délicieux et avait bon goût en coulant dans ma gorge. Mais je l'ai jeté une fois arrivée à la maison.**_

 **J'ai de moins en moins d'appétit… Je sens constamment les regards inquiets des autres sur mon dos, l'effort m'épuise… J'ai été contrainte de quitter les pom-pom girl… J'ai vérifié à petite dose, la malédiction peut aussi se propager ici… J'ai peur, en tant que Sakura, je ne parle presque plus… Ici, je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien… Mais en échange, je suis toujours entouré… Tomoyo a été mise au courant de ce qui s'est passé jusque-là, au même niveau que Toya et les gardiens… avoir une épaule en plus sur laquelle se reposé est si rassurant...**

 _ **9 Janvier**_

 _ **Je me sens nauséeuse mais être au club soulage mon cœur. J'aime entendre les mots « à demain » dernièrement. Je me dis que le lendemain viendra si nous faisons cette promesse. J'aimerai rester ici à jamais si je le pouvais. Fu a suggéré un voyage pour les sources chaude, mais elles seraient choquées de me voir nue désormais. Je ne peux vraiment pas, désolée.**_

 **J'ai peur… Pourquoi en tant que Sakura, la malédiction progresse plus vite ? Les marques parcours déjà tout mon torse et remonte sur mes épaules et mon cou… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'ai peur… j'ai mal… Je me sens nauséeuse…**

 **En ce moment, la présence de Tomoyo, des gardiens et de Toya est devenue mon seul point d'encrage… Quand je suis seul avec l'un d'entre eux, je me blottis contre eux et laisse cour à mes larmes, mes peur, ma douleur… Je sais que cette situation leurs pèse… Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre...**

-Comment ça la malédiction progresse plus vite… ?

Si avec Yuna, ils avaient des images, avec Sakura, ce n'était que des parole… La jeune fille ne dis rien serai juste plus Kero contre elle…

 _ **11 Janvier**_

 _ **Je me sens bien aujourd'hui ! Peut-être que me reposer a marché ! Faire de l'exercice était agréable ! Avec un peu de volonté, je pourrais peut-être continuer à me sentir bien. J'essaierai de faire des choses qui sont bonnes pour mon corps !**_

 **Le calme avant la tempête… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir cette impression… J'ai l'impression d'aller mieux… Mais je sais qu'une malédiction ne disparaît pas comme sa… Alors je me prépare...**

 _ **13 Janvier**_

 _ **Ma poitrine me fait vraiment mal et j'ai des vertiges. Je ne devais pas être très compréhensible lorsque je parlais aux autres. Dire que je pensais que mon corps commençait à aller mieux.**_

 **Une Misukata, un être aimer des dieux… alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal…. Pourquoi est-ce que ces mêmes dieux me fond autant souffrir ?… Parce qu'ils m'ont accordait mon souhait… Je me repasse la scène de quand j'ai sauvé Tôgo dans ma tête… Et à chaque fois, j'arrive à la même conclusion : si c'était à refaire, je ferais le même choix… Je suis Kinomoto Sakura… mais je suis aussi Yuki Yuna et Minowa Gin… Je suis le mélange des trois… Et deux d'entre elles sont des héroïnes… En tant que Sakura, est ce qu'on peut parler d'héroïne ?… Je me sacrifie pour ma famille, donc dans un sens, je me dis que oui…**

-Idiote, chuchota son frère… Idiote, idiote, idiote…

 _ **14 Janvier**_

 _ **J'ai besoin de beaucoup dormir pour recouvrer mes forces. Mais… J'ai peur de dormir avec les lumières éteintes… J'ai peur du noir. J'ai l'impression que je peux être engloutie par les ténèbres.**_

 **En tant que Sakura aussi, j'ai peur du noir… Mais ce n'est pas la même chose : je ne PEUX pas laisser la lumière allumer… Kero ne peut pas dormir avec et notre facture d'électricité serai trop forte… Alors chaque soir, je retarde le moment d'aller me coucher, mais à chaque fois, il doit venir… Chaque soir, avant de m'endormir et d'être libérer en étant Yuna, j'ai peur…**

 **La marque de la malédiction continue de grandir plus vite qu'en tant que Yuna… Elles ont commencé à descendre sur les cuisses… J'ai changé mes habits de tous les jours pour cacher les marques…**

 _ **16 Janvier**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, j'ai blessé Karin. Mais je ne peux rien lui dire. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. C'est douloureux. Mon corps me fait souffrir. Mon cœur aussi. J'ai l'impression d'être déchirée. Je deviens folle ! Je veux juste profiter de ma vie de tous les jours avec les autres !**_

 _ **Je ne peux pas me plaindre. Je suis une héroïne. Je me suis préparée à ça. Je ne pleurerai plus ! Je dois rester forte ! Yuki Yuna ! Les héros ne se brisent pas ! Pour le moment, je dois me réconcilier avec Karin. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Je vais tout lui écrire ici : Karin, je t'aime vraiment. Karin, je suis si désolée.**_

 **Shaolan m'a proposé de sortir avec lui… Il y a longtemps, j'aurai sauté de joie… Mais là, je me suis aperçût que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui… je l'ai blessé… J'avais mal… partout… J'avais la tête qui tournait… Les mots que je voulais dire ne sont pas sortie… à la place, il y en a d'autre qui sont sortie… j'ai l'impression d'avoir été odieuse avec lui… Je l'ai blessé... Quand il est parti, j'ai essayé de le rattraper… mais mais jambe ne me portait plus… Le moindre effort m'épuise… j'ai mal… aussi bien dans mon corps que dans mon cœur… Shaolan fait partie de ma précieuse famille… Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi… mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui mentir… Les héros ne se brisent pas… pourtant, j'ai l'impression de tombé en morceau… Les marques ont continué de progresser, elles sont sur tout mon torse, mon dos, mes cuisses, mes épaules, elles descendent jusqu'au coude… J'ai si mal… je les sens pulser sur ma peau… Pourquoi je dois endurer ça ?… Je voulais juste sauver tous ceux qui m'étaient cher… J'ai passé ma soirée à pleurer sur Tomoyo… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans eux ?… Je ne sais pas… Je ne serai rien… C'est pour ça que je continuerais à faire de mon mieux pour les sauver…**

 **Mais j'ai si mal…**

Plus de la moitié de la salle s'était remise à pleurer, surtout Shaolan… Il avait remarqué que la jeune fille n'allait pas bien mais il avait voulu l'attendre, qu'elle se confie d'elle-même… Dire qu'elle allait si mal…

-Tout sera bientôt fini, dit doucement la principal concerné… Tout sera bientôt fini et à partir de maintenant, tout ira bien… Dans sa poche, les cartes se mirent à briller comme pour confirmer ses dires…

La jeune fille avait était forte jusqu'au bout, alors ils devaient en faire de même… Néanmoins, le père de Sakura se déplaça pour venir se mettre à côté de sa fille : il avait besoin d'être à côté d'elle pour se prouver qu'elle était vraiment là, saine et sauve et en bonne santé… La maîtresse des cartes ne se fit pas prier pour venir se blottir contre son père.

La réaction des autres filles du club des héros les bouleversèrent tout autant… C'est fou à quel point un lien pouvait être fort quand il avait été tissé avec des épreuves dur commune…

 _ **Yuna… Cette fois, je te sauverai, pour sûr !**_

-C'est juste moi ou ça sent la mauvaise décision, demanda Naoko…

-Tôgo est quelqu'un d'incroyable, mais elle a tendance à paniquer vite à prendre les mauvaises décisions dans ces cas là… soupira la demi-déesse pour seul réponse.

Mais la suite donna raison à la jeune fille à lunette : l'annonce du mariage de Tôgo fit froncer les sourcils de presque tout le monde… Tout comme l'annonce de la mort prochaine de Shinjuu-sama… Finalement, quand un ennemi arriva dans le monde réel, ils se doutèrent qu'ils approchaient à la fin de tout ça…

Ils virent les décisions des héroïnes et finalement, Yuna arriva à Tôgo…

 _ **Yuna arriva dans l'espace réservé à Shinjuu-sama.**_

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est… que cet endroit ? Est-ce que je pourrais revenir avec les pouvoir de mon esprit ? _Elle voit Tôgo et son âme en train de se faire dissoudre._ Tôgo !**

 **-Hé ? Yuna… Pourquoi ?**

 **-Rentrons à la maison, Tôgo ! Je suis venue te chercher ! _Des filaments viennent l'attraper alors qu'elle essaie de se rapprocher de son amie et change son corps en une sorte de pierre précieuse flexible._ Aller aussi loin pour m'arrêter… Tu ne veux pas abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? Tôgo, je vais te sauver ! **

**-Mais je… Si je ne la fait pas… le monde vas être détruit… Si quelqu'un doit le faire alors je…**

 **-Personne n'a à le faire, pas même toi, Tôgo ! Je ne veux pas voir d'autres personnes qui me sont cher mourir !**

 **-Si j'endure ça, tout ira bien…**

 **-Tôgo ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi la vérité. Si tu as peur, alors dis le moi. Si tu es vraiment mon amies… Alors appelle-moi à l'aide !**

 **-...Je ne veux pas… J'ai peur… Mais je ne peux pas la dire… Mais je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas être séparée de tout le monde !**

 **-Tôgo…**

 **-On a toutes fait de notre mieux… alors pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas de ça… Je… Je… Je veux rester avec mes amies pour toujours !**

 **-Tôgo ! Donne-moi ta main !**

 **-Yuna ! Sauve-moi !**

 **-Tôgo !**

 **-Yuna ! _Alors que leurs mains allaient ce toucher, une séparation se forme entre les deux._**

 _ **-**_ **Impossible… Même maintenant, il continue…**

 **-Yuna ! Sauve… Moi…**

 **-Tôgo…**

 **-Yuna...**

 **-...C'est injuste… On ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça... Je suis reconnaissante, mais… Mais… J'en ai assez de tout ça. Un monde que nous pouvons garder qu'en sacrifiant les autres, même nos amies… Je n'en veux pas… Je ne veux pas d'un tel monde… C'est…**

 _ **Une silhouette rouge appairait.**_ **Gin ? Moi ?**

 _ **La silhouette de Sonoko apparaît, puis celle de Karin, de Fu, d'Itsuki…**_

 **-Shinjuu-sama…**

 **-Il y a différents type de personnes…**

 **-Mais si vous voulez vraiment tous les sauver…**

 **-Alors s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous croire en l'humanité ?!**

 _ **Les silhouettes de toutes les héroïnes passer et présent apparaisse une à une pour poser leur main sur la séparation entre Yuna et Tôgo. Le corbeau qui l'a sortie du monde infini apparaît à son tour. Il s'agit d'elle, en tant que Sakura. Yuna prend sa décision.**_

 **-Nous… irons de l'avant en tant qu'humains. _La séparation disparaît en même temps que les âmes des autres héroïnes, l'âme de Tôgo est restaurer et retourne dans son propre corps._**

 **-Tôgo !**

 **-Yuna…**

 **-Tôgo !**

 **-Yuna… Yuna ! Dis l'héroïne bleue en pleurant.**

 **-Désolée. Désolée d'avoir dit ça…**

 **-Je suis… Je suis aussi désolée… J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible… à tout le monde !**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave…**

 **-Que fait-on ? Le monde… Le monde va être détruit !**

 **-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Tôgo… Même si le monde doit être détruit maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire.**

 _ **Gyuuki se mis à briller et des fils sorte de son dos et de l'arbre de Shinjuu-sama pour les entourez toute les deux.**_

 **-Gyuuki… Dis doucement Yuna.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu… ?**

 **-Tout va bien… C'est si chaud…**

 _ **L'arbre fleurit une dernière fois. Et transmet ses pouvoirs à Yuna et change de transformation.**_

 **-Je… Nous allons… nous battre en tant qu'être humain... Nous allons vivre ! _Elle attaque le dernier ennemi._ Les héros ne reculent jamais ! Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'on tombe, on se relève toujours ! **

**-Vas-y, Yuna ! s'écria Karin.**

 **-Pour le bonheur de Yuna ! Cria à son tour Itsuki.**

 **-Tu réussiras sûrement… ! Commença Sonoko.**

 **-Si tu essaies ! Fini Tôgo.**

 **-Le club des héros ! Commença alors Fu.**

 **-Fight ! Crièrent-elles toutes ensemble à la fin, donnant de l'énergie à Yuna pour parvenir à toucher l'ennemie.**

 **-… Les héros ont du cran ! HÉROS PUNCH ! s'écria finalement la voyageuse en détruisant le dernier ennemie.**

 _ **Le trou noir tomba en morceaux. La mer d'arbre fut restaurer et les flammes s'éteignirent.**_

 **-Les flammes sont…**

 **-C'est…**

 **-Différent de d'habitude...**

 _ **Le monde des flammes disparut à son tour pour laisser place à une mer d'arbre. Yuna, protéger par son esprit, lui fait ses adieux.**_

 **-Gyuuki, tu… _il commença à disparaître_. Oh ! Merci… Adieu… **

_**Les filles retournent à la réalité. Les téléphones de tout le monde sont cassés sauf celui de Yuna.**_

Les images s'arrêtèrent là…

-C'est fini… ?

-Oui… après, sans Shinjuu-sama, la connexion entre nos deux mondes a été briser et je suis rentré… Cette apparence est le dernier cadeau qu'il m'a fait… Bon, dit-elle après un temps de silence, ce n'est pas tout mais il fait chaud ! Je vais me changer, Tomoyo, tu as toujours le sac que je t'avais demandé de garder ?

-Oui…

Et la jeune fille partie se changer. Quand elle revint, en short et débardeur, il y eu des hoquets dans la salle.

-Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas très beau à voir… soupira la jeune fille.

-La malédiction est toujours là ?…

-Non. Les marques sont toujours là mais la malédiction n'est plus active : le monde de flamme s'est éteint.

-Mais elles pulsent…

-Oui, et elles le feront jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais c'est tout. Je ne sens plus rien avec elles… Et qu'on soit clair, je suis fière de chacune de ses marques. Donc je vous interdis de vous sentir coupable ou d'en avoir honte, comprit ?…

Seul le silence lui répondit et la jeune fille soupira.

CCS~Yuki Yuna

Au final, ils restèrent tous dormir chez Tomoyo, la journée étant déjà très avancer quand ils finirent de regarder toutes les aventures de Sakura.

Mais Yukito n'arrivait pas à dormir. La demi-déesse avait fait en sorte que quel que soit sa formes, les deux consciences puissent toujours voir ce qui se passait et communiqué entre elles… C'est comme ça qu'il fit finalement la connaissance de Yué…

Alors il se baladait dans l'immense manoir tout en discutant avec celui-ci. Quand, dans un des coins reclus du jardin, il vit le sujet de leur conversation : la jeune héroïne regardait la fontaine au centre de l'espace délimité par les hais, les yeux dans le vague… Le gardien s'approcha.

-Sakura.

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

-Ah, Yukito…

Il s'installa à ses côté sans parler. Le silence dura encore quelque moment jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille lui demandât si elle pouvait parler à Yué. Il se transforma.

\- Que me voulez-vous, maîtresse ?…

-… Dis, Yué, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être immortel ?…

-… On se sent seul… C'est long… Si on s'attache, on doit voir ses personnes mourir… Pourquoi ?

-… Lors du dernier combat, Shinjuu-sama à fusionner avec moi… Ça m'a rendu presque totalement immortel, avoua-t-elle après un temps de silence.

-… Kerberos et moi resterons avec toi dans ce cas… Dit-il après une hésitation…

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire triste et se blotti contre lui. L'ange la laissa faire et ils regardèrent la lune ensemble.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura courrait. De toutes ses forces.

Ça allait faire dix ans. Dix ans que tout était fini et qu'elle avait enfin pu vivre normalement.

Elle était devenue tante des splendides Nadeshiko, Yuna, Gin, Natsume et Sora. Après leur première fille, Nakuru était tombé deux fois enceinte de jumeaux, sans que ce soit vraiment prévu. La maîtresse des cartes allait en plus bientôt devenir marraine, Tomoyo étant enceinte de huit mois mais toujours aussi active au grand désespoir de Shaolan, son mari. Meiling et Eriol n'allait pas tarder à se marier. Rika, Naoko et Mme Mizuki faisaient le tour du monde et Yamasaki et Chiharu s'étaient installer ensemble à Tokyo et étaient déjà parent d'un charment petit Kentaro.

Avec du temps et de la persuasion, Sakura avait elle aussi réussi à attraper son homme –enfin ses deux hommes techniquement- et ils prévoyaient de bientôt se marier. Il ne manquait que plus un élément.

Mais à présent, tout allait se régler. Enfin, après dix ans, elle avait réussi, elle avait tenu sa promesse : elle avait réussi à relier les deux monde de nouveau.

C'est pour ça qu'elle courrait.

-Elles sont là ! Cria-t-elle à son accompagnateur. Itsuki ! Fu ! Sonoko ! Karin ! Tôgo !

Les concernées se retournèrent mais elle percuta Tôgo qui tomba à terre avant qu'elles ne la voient.

-Aouch... gémis doucement la tireuse avant de remarqué la personne qui pleurait sur elle. Hein ?... Yuna ?...

-Yuna ? Répétèrent les quatre autres qui étaient venu aider leur amie.

-Vous m'avez trop manqué ! Et... Et je vous ai déjà dit que c'était Sakura en vrai, continua de pleurer la maitresse des cartes. J'ai tenu ma promesse !

-Oui... Bon retour, Yu... Sakura.

-Oui, je suis revenu, sourit-elle à travers ses larmes.

Ils y eu un temps de silence.

-Alors... Dix ans hein... Quoi de neuf ? Demanda finalement Fu.

-Ah, oui. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis là. Vous êtes toutes invité à mo, mariage !

-Hé... Alors comme ça tu vas te marier. Demanda Sonoko alors qu'Itsuki essayait de consoler Fu qui se lamentait de son manque de féminité et que Karin empêchait Tôgo de partir à la recherche du dis fiancé pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire en règle, ou qu'il soit.

-Oui ! Yu ? Tu viens ?$

-Yué me dis de te rappeler que tu es enceinte de deux mois et donc que tu devrais éviter les efforts comme ça, sourit Yukito en s'approchant et lui tendant la main.

-Oh... Il est encore en mode papa poule ? De quel nom il m'a traité cette fois ? demanda Sakura en prenant la main tendu avec un sourire.

-Trop pour tous être cité, rigola doucement le gardien ?

Sakura rit à son tour. Oui, rien à dire, elle était heureuse.


End file.
